Emmydisney's Ratchet
by emmydisney17
Summary: After Seventeen years of living on Earth, a lombax named Ratchet discovers he's not alone in the form of another lombax, who wisks him, his best friend Clank and his human family the Spankenhiemers off across an adventure through the cosmos to return the lombaxs and restore order to the galaxy from the evil grasp of Dr. Neferious, who has big plans set on the earth bound Ratchet
1. Meet Ratchet

**Ratchet**

**Chapter One: Meet Ratchet**

The Story starts with a view of planet earth as it zooms downwards through the clouds before a voice narrated.

_Ratchet's Voice: Ok, so where to start first? Well, for starters this is my home; planet Earth. It's not half bad i can tell you that, i've hardly ever had any hard times here. I lived happily with my mom, dad, my little brother and little sister and even my grand parents. Anywho, i bet your wondering who i am. Well, let's just say i stand out from the family, the shortest guy in the family you may say, and i'm pratically seventeen years old!_

The camera then advanced to a house where a family called the Spankenhiemers (Warner's Grandma got ranover by a raindeer) and we zoom into a dark room where a figure was sleeping under the brown covers of his bed, snoring away peacefully until another figure came into the room.

He was a boy with shirt brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a red shirt, tan pants and green shoes, this was Jake Spankenhiemer and he was grinning in a playfully whicked way.

_That's Jake, my little brother. He's a great guy and not bad at a few pranks and games either. He's my favorite sib. Although i still love my little sister too. Even if we did look diffrent in every way... which brings me up to the question of who i was, well, let's just say it's more like, What i was._

The boy then yelled "BOO!" And the figure in the bed yelped and fell out of the bed, tangled in the sheets before pulling himself up and removing the sheets over his head, show us that he was a lombad with yellow fur, long pointy ears with brown stripes and green eyes. His name was Ratchet and he was part of this family.

_That's me, i'm Ratchet. Or should i say, Ratchet Spankenhiemer. Naturally you can tell i stuck out of this family like a sore toe._

"Jake!" Ratchet snapped angrily at his younger sibling "That was not, i repeat _NOT, _funny!"

"You did it to me," Jake said "Remember?"

"That was a year ago!" Ratchet said as he pulled himself up before saying "But you did get me, i'll give you that."

"Get me out of here!" a mechanical male voice cried as a small bulge moved under the sheets. Ratchet removed the sheets to reveal a small metal robot with silver and black body parts and green eyes. This was Clank, Ratchet's Best Friend and the Spankenhiemer's robot. "Sorry about that Clank," Ratchet said as he helped the robot up on the bed.

_That's Clank, my best friend, Jake and Daphne always use him to help with thier homework and stuff like that. He offen annoys them with stuff they call 'Too big words' but he can't help it. Besides, he's my best pal who's been around this family as long as i have, which was seventeen whole years. Going on Eighteen in 12 months._

"Jake! Ratchet!" their father cried up "Come down and set the table, it's game day!"

"You wanke me up from my well needed nap for this?" Ratchet asked at Jake who shrugged and said "Look on the bright side, we'll still have fun."

"Right," Ratchet said "Last time we played a game it left my tail in knots that had me trapped in my own pants for a week."

"So _Twister_ wasn't your thing," Jake said "How about a game of _Battleship_ instead?"

"After what Clank did to the board?" Ratchet said "Remember that? He gave the model ships actual gun powder and nearly blew up the entire house before Daphne could make a third move!"

"I slight miscalculation." Clank admitted sheepishly "I was only trying to make the game more interisting, not dangerous."

"Yeah, and it took six days to clean the entire place out after the ships nearly killed us." Ratchet said with his arms crossed "And even longer to get the smoky smell of burnt walls and crisp chairs out of the house."

"This time we're playing a few new games." Jake said

"Like 'Clank takes out the trash'?" Ratchet asked jokingly which made Clank glair at him "Or Ratchet sits on his tail for half a hour?"

"Funny," Jake said "Very funny, but no. They're called _Clue, Operation _and_ Candyland. _We're playing Candyland first."

"Oh no, not that baby game!" Ratchet moaned.

"Come on you big baby," Jake said "Not every game has to be cool to be fun. Just pretend the gingerbread men are robots ok?"

Jake left the room and Ratchet groaned as he slipped into a pair of blue pants and said "Some game day this will turn out to be."

"Look on the brightside Ratchet," Clank said "We won't damage the house anymore with games that don't come with metal parts."

"I'll just say this," Ratchet said "If i land on the space that has the sugar plum Fairy on it, i'm going to scream." Then the Lombax ran down stars with Clank in tow and slid down the stair rails, passing some family photos of himself and his family before he landed on the ground with ease and ran into the living room where the rest of his family was waiting for him, his parents, his little sister Daphne and even his grandparents.

* * *

_Another thing you should know about me is that i'm a very talented inventer, i'm so good i don't even need constent checks on the manuel to get something put together or even make stuff out of scraps i can find._

Later Ratchet was in the garage tinkering away with his latest comtraption with a large wrench in hand, a large thing that was nearly as big as the family pet dog Doofus. He backed away to show us his machine, a star shaped machine with a pair of wings attached to it.

"Let's see if my new Teleportal Telephone works." Ratchet said as he pressed a button on the star machine and it hovered into the air before the dile of a phone was heard before a mechanical voice asked "Welcome to Lotta Burger, may i take your oders?"

"Yes!" Ratchet cried happily but then the machine suddenly died down and it fell to the floor with a clank. Ratchet groaned and slapped his face saying "Oh great, looks like this one's got a bug in it too."

"Should we try to fix the problem Ratchet?" Clank asked as Ratchet placed the machine back on the work table.

"No," Ratchet said "I'm taking a break. With my luck this machine would end up like my Koi Pond cleaner or my Tripple Sundae Maker or even my Frog De-Wart-er."

"And let's not forget the lighthouse alarm clock you made for Jake and Daphne."

"Don't even try to rub it in," Ratchet said "They still won't let me forget about it and the noise it made still aches whenever i think about it."

_Oh yeah, and about that wrench i have in my hands, it's not a regular wrench as you can easily see, i've had it for years and it's the only one like it in the world... Come to think about it, neither has Clank, or even me. And what i didn't know was that soon my life was about to change and it would all begin at the start of Summer Vacation and our annual family getaway, one that will not be like any other._


	2. The Big News

**Chapter Two: The Big News**

The next day Ratchet was back in the garage with Clank beside him as he worked on a board he had been tinkering with for quite some time. Mrs. Spankenhiemer came into the garage with a tray of cookies along with apple juice and said "Here you got Ratchet, a nice snack for my little hard working man." She placed the try down on the table and smacked a kiss on Ratchet's forehead while the Lombax moaned "Mom! I'm not five anymore!"

"I know," Mrs. Spankenhiemer said "But you're still my presious little fur ball of kitty fluff."

"Mom!" Ratchet groaned while Clank snickered "Not in front of Clank! Sheesh! I thought we talked about this."

"Sorry Ratchet," Mrs. Spankenhiemer said as she took out a machanical locket and said "But... it was was when you were still a baby when you made this for us all, you truely were a little genius as you are now."

She opened the locket and a vertual image of Ratchet as a baby appeared, bouncing up and down while giggling and then the image changed to Ratchet as a child with his baby siblings Daphne and Jake before moving to a teenaged Ratchet with Clank on his back and his wring in his hand before she closed it and tucked it away under her shirt before she said "It's kind of common that mothers still call their children babies no matter how old or mature they are."

Ratchet couldn't help but smile at his mother while saying "It's a good thing i'm not planning on moving anytime soon, otherwise you guys wouldn't know what to do without me."

"And you just love us too much to leave us." his mother added before she gave him one final kiss before leaving the garage. Ratchet smiled as he took a bite out of the first cookie he had while Clank said "She truely is a wonderful mother, isn't she?"

"Wouldn't trade her for any other." Ratchet replied before he took his board off the table and placed it on the ground where it started to hover and said "Ok, let's see what this baby can really do."

he got on the board with ease and Clank, after storing some of Ratchet's snacks in his chest compartmet, attached himself to the lombax before he zoomed out of the garade and into the open, zooming faster then the bikes and the skate boards he passed as Ratchet whooped for joy "Whoo hoo! Oh yeah! This is awesome!"

He jumped over cars with extra boots from the rockets he installed and sailed over the pavement like it was made out of greace, having the time of his life. As he soared across the highway Clank felt uneasy about riding right beside passing cars and large trucks he felt like tossing a few bolts of his. Almost. Ratchet, on the other hand, was having the time of his life.

Suddenly the board's rockets started to die out and the lombax cried "No no no no no!" as he swerved out of the road and crashed right in the middle of the park as he and Clank tumbed around before finally stopping. Ratchet picked himself up and said "Guess it needs more time in the garage." then he realized Clank was no longer attached to his back and looked around saying "Clank? Clank! Where are you buddy?"

"Up here."

Ratchet looked up to see Clank stuck in a tree and the lombax couldn't help but snicker "I've heard of carts getting stuck in a tree, but this is the first time i've seen a robot get stuck in one."

"Very funny," Clank said "Now please assist me down."

"Hang on pal," Ratchet said "I'm coming up!"

He grabbed the tree and started to Climb up the tree before he grabbed Clank's hand and said "Now let's just come down really-"

Ring! Ring!

Startled by the sudden sound of his cell phone Ratchet let go of the tree and dragged Clank down to the ground with a hard thud. After they picked themselves up Ratchet answered his phone and said "Hello?"

"Ratchet!" the voice of his father said on the other side "We've got big news for you?"

"You're working on your timing on the phone?" Ratchet asked sarcastically as he brushed himself off.

"No," Mr. Spankenheimer said "We're finally going on our family vacation!"

"Really?" Ratchet asked "Is it at that beach reasort you and mom met when you were kids?"

"It's actually a country club and hotel," Mr. Spankenhiemer told his son "But yes, we're going to keed you to come home right away to we can get there as soon as possinle, so drop what your doing and rap it up ASAP."

"No problem dad," Ratchet said "We're on our way."

He hung up and turned to Clank saying "Let's give the board a quick repair then head back home."

"On no," Clank moaned "Not on that board again."

"You'd rather walk the good fifthteen blocks back?" Ratchet asked the robot.

"Good point." the robot replied.

* * *

Soon the Spankenhiemer family car was packed and loaded with a few things the family brought for some fun and relaxation. With their dad at the wheel, their mother beside him with the maps, and Clank on her lap while Grandma and grandpa were in the backseat with Doofus and the kids, and Ratchet, in the middle Mr. Spankenhiemer turned to his family and said "Ok everybody, to Eerie point!"

"Yeah!" the kids cried happily.

the car drove off into the open road Daphne playfully tossed a crumpled peice of trash from her candy bar and hit Jake's head with it "Hey!" he cried before he tossed it back to Daphne, who tossed it back but accidently hit Ratchet's head and the Lombax said "Oh, now it's on!" he grabbed Daphne and noogied her head as she cried "Get off! Don't mess my hair!"

"Let me in on it!" Jake cried as Doofus barked happily.

"Don't make me reach back there!" Mrs. Spankenhiemer told her kids sternly.

"She started it!" Ratchet and Jake cried.

"I don't care, i'll finish it." Mr. Spankenhiemer said before Clank said "Take a left turn here father."

"Uh? Oh yeah, i nearly missed that turn." Mr. Spankenhiemer said as he turned left at the fork in the road.

"Good boy Clank." Mrs. Spankenhiemer said as she rubbed Clank's head affectionitly while the robot chuckled happily "You're much better then any old GPS sytem."

"Oh brother, what a kiss up." Ratchet whispered to Jake who giggled happily.

"What was that?" Mrs. Spankenhiemer asked.

"Nothing." Ratchet said quickly before he yelped in pain and turned to see who had pulled his tail "Grandma!"

"Sorry Ratchet," Grandma said with her hair brush covered with some of the Lombax's tail fluff "My brush was stuck."

"This is going to me a very long road trip." Grandpa said as Daphne cried "Mom! Dad! Doofus is chewing my scrunchie!"

"Do you want me to turn this car around?" Mr. Spankenheimer asked "Because i will turn this car around so fast-So don;t make me turn this car around."

"Yep," Clank said, agreeing with Grandpa "It's going to be a very long road trip."


	3. The Lombax Outcast

**Chapter Three: The Lombax Outcast**

The road trip wasn't easy yet they managed to reach the Erie Point Country Club and drove into the parking lot where the family got out and Mr. Spankenhiemer said "Ahh, just smell that salty golf grass air. Just like the way it was when we first meet honey."

"I know," Mrs. Spankenhiemer said "And i've never forgotten it."

"Just look at this place," Ratchet said "It's pretty nice out here."

"Great," Daphne said before she asked "Where's the spa? I thought Country Clubs were suppose to have spas."

"Yeah, on mars." Jake whispered to Ratchet who snickered playfully.

"Okay everybody," Mr. Spankenhiemer said "Your mom and i are going to get us checked in while the rest of you guys head on off and explore this place, cause for the next three days this will be our little little side of paradice."

"What about our bags?" Clank asked.

"Don't worry," the father told the robot "This place has bell boys that will wisk our stuff away to our rooms while we check in. No worries."

Ratchet stretched his limbs while Grandma, Grandpa, Daphne, Jake and Doofus parted ways before turning to Clank and said "How about we have a little check on the few machines they have here and see if they need, 'inproving'?"

"On no Ratchet," Clank said "Not again, remember Los Vegas?"

"So i caused a blackout that lasted all night, big whoop." Ratchet said "At least everybody got a good night sleep... well, almost everybody. Besides, what's the big deal here?"

"We want to make a good-" Suddenly Clank was interupted by a ball that knocked him off his feet and Ratchet angrily growled at the person who threw it, who was a kid, and the kid ran off giggling for some strange reason. Ignoring that Ratchet picked up Clank and said "Are you ok pal?"

"Was i hit by an air filled projectile?" Clank asked.

"Yep, you were." Ratchet said "But don't worry, i'm sure that nothing else can go wrong now."

* * *

Later Ratchet and Clank were walking down the hall and noticed that some of the people were all giving them wide berths and weird, freaked out expressions on thier faces. "What are they staring at?" Clank asked "Is there something on me?"

"I think it's us they're staring at." Ratchet said "Just stay cool and make a good first inpression."

Ratchet walked up to a woman and said "Hello there miss, nice day isn't it?"

WHACK!

"Ow!" Ratchet cried as the woman slaped his face with her hand before running away in fright.

"I want this robot!" a kid cried as he held Clank up by his antine as Clank cried "Put me down! I am not a toy!"

"Let go of him!" Ratchet cried as he yanked Clank out of the boy's hands and the woman said "Ugh, i should have none that that robot was owned by... that thing."

"Thing?!" Ratchet snapped angrily "I'm not a thing! I'm Ratchet!"

"Lord Ratchet, the destroyer of worlds?" a teenaged boy asked "I bet he's here to take over the planet!"

"Oh boy, here we go with that again." Ratchet sighed, he had been blamed as an evil alien before due to the video games and the movies but it was hard to actually find people who belived him and not the tv "If you don't mind i'm just going to leave and-"

"Grab it!" soneone shouted "Before it probes us!"

"Run!" Ratchet cried as he held tight to Clank and ran out of the hotel and right past his parents as they cried "Ratchet?!" Ratchet didn't dare turn back but he knew he couldn't hide on the hotel grounds either, so he ran to the only secuded spot on the entire club, the Beach.

* * *

Time pasted and as the sun set Ratchet sat next to a rock and frowned about the past event that took place in the hotel as Clank sat beside him. "Ratchet, are you alright?"

"It always happens," Ratchet said "Just one look at me and everybody calls me an evil overlord and a human eater or whatever. It's like i'm a freak in their eyes and that's all they'll ever see."

"But we have our family, Ratchet," Clank reminded him "And we have managed to gain human friends over the years."

"But not enough," Ratchet said "It's like we make more people who hate us at first glance then people who actually like us... sometimes, i feel like i'm not suppose to be here at all, like i was ment to be somewhere else."

"Everybody does Ratchet," Clank said "Yet sooner or later they managed to find a way to find happiness... give or take a couple of years or so."

"But i don't want to find myself in a couple of years," Ratchet said "I want to know now... if only i could."

He looked up into the orange and yellow sky as he listined to the crashing waves while he closed his eyes and started to sing

**Ratchet: Will someone tell me where i belong?**

**Where i should go?**

**Can someone tell me where i'm going wrong?**

**I need to know,**

**Why would i hurt the ones i love, why would i hurt you?**

**If i can't be what they want of me, then what will i do?**

**When will i be me? The somebody they don't see?**

**There must be somebody who understands out there, somewhere.**

**When will i find home, the place where i belong?**

**Surely there has to be more like me out there, somewhere...**

**There must be somebody, just like me... out there...**

Ratchet sighed as he turned to Clank and the robot traded the same lonely loneliness as he was facing. After watching the sun set for a few seconds the lombax turned to Clank and said "Well, let's go before anyone else from the hotel comes here for 'alien' hunting."

Ratchet and Clank then left to head back to the hotel, unaware that somewhere in outer space something was about to happen that would make Ratchet's wish come true far sooner then anyone thought, and in the most surprising way.

* * *

Anymore songs for this story? And what do you think will happen next?


	4. The Lombax General

**Chapter Three: The Lombax General**

That night Ratchet sat awake in his bed, the voice of the people who dubbed him an 'evil alien' racing through his mind. He couldn't get to sleep, the thought kept him awake. He sighed as he curled up in his bed and tried hard to get back to sleep but couldn't.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet sat up to see Jake, in his pajamas, standing next to his bedside with a sad look on his face. A closer look showed that Jake had drying tearstains on his face. Imediantly alarmed, Ratchet asked "Jake? What's wrong, did somebody hurt you? I swear if they did anything to you i'll..."

"Not me," Jake said with a sniffle "You... mom told me what happened and... she said they got everything stright with them... but... they're so mean!"

Ratchet felt a bit relieved that Jake wasn't harmed but not so much for the tears on Jake's face. "Would... you like to sleep with me?"

Jake happily climbed into bed and hugged the lombax tight as he rubbed his face across Ratchet's own, getting it slightly wet with tears as the lombax hugged his little brother back and said "Don't worry about a thing Jake, what they said about me, it dosn't mean a thing. No matter what happens we'll always be brothers... and you'll always be my little brother... always."

Suddenly they heard a strange sound outside and ran to the window just in time to see, much to thier shock, a space ship tumbling out of the sky and crash landing on the beach just as a fog rolled in.

"Did you see that?" Ratchet asked.

"Let's go." Jake said "I'll get Doofus and you get Clank."

* * *

At the beach Ratchet, Clank, Jake and Doofus ran towards the aircraft as smoke fumed from it's engines and the cracked glass of the ship. Ratchet whistled and said "This is one pretty cool space ship. I mean they have good ships in comics and movies but this... this is... amazing! A billion times better then on tv! This one's the real thing!"

Clank tapped the unchipped part of the glass lightly and said "I wonder if this visitor comes in peace."

"Oh come on Clank, I'm an 'alien' remember?" Ratchet said "I can totally take whatever's inside this thing the moment it shows it's ugly head at us."

Suddenly the ship's window opened and a large burly figure jumped out of the ship and took out a strange two sided wrench on a pole and nearly struck Jake with it as the boy screamed in shock. Doofus barked and snarled at the beast as the alien figure cried "Back you little savage beast, back! Back! You've never overtake me!"

"Leave them alone!" Ratchet cried as he struck the creature with his own wrench before the figure pinned him down into the sand with his weapon and nearly struck the lombax with a fatal blow when he suddenly froze and took a good look at the lombax's face in the light of the moon, saying "It... it can't be... Kaden's son?"

"Huh?" Ratchet asked.

BONK!

Jake struck the alien on the head with a rock and the alien fell backwards and landed on the sand while his wrench hit the ground before Doofus picked it up. Jake then took out his flashlight and shined it on the alien and the all got a shock when they got a good look at him.

It was a gray lombax with red stripes and wearing body armor Jake and Doofus had never seen before yet Ratchet and Clank felt that somehow in some way he looked familier somehow... but what?

"He... he's like me." Ratchet said, refuring to the long ears and tail the knocked out lombax had "And that bump- oh yeah, thanks for knocking him out Jake."

"He was about to kill you!" Jake said "Or... something like that. Anywho, he was still going to hurt you."

"Then he called me Kaden's son," Ratchet said "Before you knocked him out."

"Who's Kaden?" Jake asked "And why is he here?"

Suddenly they heard some more weird sounds and looked up to see another space ship about to land and Ratchet said "Something tells me that's not the rescue party. Quick! To the caves!"

Ratchet and Jake dragged the lombax across the sand while Doofus and Clank carried his wrench weapon and ran off into the caves. They hid in the darkness as the ship sailed above the wrecked one, scanning it before suddenly taking off and blasting off into the stars. "Ok, that was weird." Ratchet said "But let's get this guy back to the hotel, maybe he'll give us some answers."

"Mom is going to love this." Jake said as the group carried the lombax back to the hotel.

* * *

The elder lombax layed on the bed as Mr. Spankenhiemer placed an ice pack on his head while his wife said "And you say this other ship just took off without anyone coming off?"

"Yeah," Ratchet said "Pretty strange huh? The strangest part was that he called me Kaden's son. Weird huh?"

The expressions of Mr. and Mrs. Spankenhiemer changed imediantly and they traded uneasy glances before Clank said "Look! Our guest is coming too."

The lombax sat up and moaned as he rubbed his head and said "Oh my head, what happened?" his vision cleared and he saw the Spankenhimer family and jumped out of bed with his hands clenched into fists and said "Alright, i want some anwers. What's going on? Where am i and who do you work for?"

"Uh, we're tending to you," Daphne said "And you're in Erie Point Country club and last i checked we were on vacation."

"Nice try," the lombax said "I know you're an undercover group of aliens working for that scum Dr. Nefarious!"

"I don't know any doctor by that name." Grandpa said "I did know this one doctor named Dr. Niff but he had to retire on account of his face surgery and-"

"Enough!" the lombax snarled as he got ready to fight the family "Prepair to-"

Suddenly Ratchet stood in front of him with his wrench in hand and held it in front of the surprised older lombax, saying "Alright, we don't want any trouble. So just take a breath and try to relax, just don't try to do anything hostile and we'll be fine."

The older lombax's expression changed from anger to growing relief and happiness as he looked at Ratchet before saying "My dear boy... you're alive... all these years, i thought you were dead."

"Do i know you?" Ratchet asked "Because i surely don't."

"You... you don't reconize me, Ratchet?" the lombax asked, surprising Ratchet that he knew his name "Oh, of course, you were only a baby before... the attack. I've never forgive myself for what i did to Kaden and your mother."

"What attack?" Ratchet asked "And how do you know my name? Who and what are you and who's this Kaden you keap talking about?"

"Oh, that's simple Ratchet," The elder lombax said before saying "You and i are Lombaxs, and I am General Alister Azimuth, Four-bolt magistrate of the Lombax Praetorian Guard, Elder Councilman for the Center for Advanced Lombax Research. And you, my dear boy, look just like Kaden... your father."

"My father?" Ratchet asked before he motioned to Mr. Spankenhiemer and said "But he's my father."

"No no my boy," Azimuth said "I mean, your birth father, your true father."

Ratchet was so shocked he just stood there in shock before his wrench slipped from his finger tips and landed on the floor with a thud. Now he had millions of questions... but where to start first?


	5. Kaden's Death Wish

**Chapter Four: Kaden's Death Wish**

Ratchet was so shocked and confused that by the time he responded the Spankenhiemer parents had already locked the doors and windows tightly so nobody could overhear or spy on them.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" Ratchet asked "I thought you guys said that i came here on a rocket ship."

"You did." Mr. Spankenhiemer said "But that wasn't all that the rocket ship carried."

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked.

"We... we met your father," Mrs. Spankenhiemer confessed "Just moments before he died."

"Kaden died?" Azimuth asked sadly "But... how..."

"It all started seventeen years ago." Mr. Spankenhiemer said as the family gathered around to hear the story "Long before we had Jake and Daphne..."

* * *

_Seventeen years ago..._

We cut to the newly married Mr. and Mrs Spankenhimer as they relaxed in a barn for their honeymoon at a bright moonlit night as they enjoyed the romantic country music on thier radio while the farm slept peacefully.

Suddenly, right in the middle of the song _Light of the Silvery Moon, _the radio suddenly acted funny and only static and random peices of other stations replaced the song as Mr. Spankenhiemer cried to fix it before suddenly a loud sound filled the air and the couple gasped in shock when they saw a smoky space ship fall from the sky and crash land on the ground before the ship made a crash landing inside the barn, scaring the animals in the progress and scattering them.

Mr. and Mrs. Spankenhiemer, armed with a rolling pin and a skillet, went into the barn to see the ship, broken and spewing smoke, before the glass case opened and an alien figure jumpped out coughing harshly. Mr. Spankenhimer turned on the light to reveal that the alien like Ratchet but older and with bruses and deep cuts on his body.

Althoght they were afraid Mr and Mrs. Spankenhiemer both saw the look of desperation in his eyes as well as a blue bundle he held close to his chest and a sack over his bag as he coughed and slipped down a pole until he touched the ground, the bag tumbling down to the dirt floor and the bundle in his arms started to cry.

"There there Ratchet," the alien, known as Kaden, said as he hussed his son "Hush, we're ok now... he... he'll never find us."

He turned to the couple and stared at them as his baby cried before he said "Please... help me."

Imediantly, Mrs. Spankenhiemer rushed forward and looked at the baby lombax in the dying alien's arms, a small ball of yellow baby kitten fluff that sobbed until she gently stroked his cheek and the lombax baby stopped crying at the touch and laughed.

Kaden managed to smile even inspite of his pain while Baby Ratchet then streched his tiny limbs and clung on to the human woman's fingers playfully. Kaden knew that he was done for and knew he had to do something for his baby son in order for him to live on. "Please, take care of my baby boy... i'm afraid i cannot go on anymore."

"What about these?" Mr. Spankenhiemer asked as he pulled out a small robot (Who would soon be named Clank) and a romotic wrench before Kaden said "Take those to. And please, on my last dying breath, let my son live happily in a life i know i will never see."

Suddenly the barn started to burst into flames. "Go!" Kaden shouted "Save my son!"

Mr. and Mrs. Spankenhiemer had no choice but to take Baby Ratchet, the robot and the wrench away as the barn caught on fire, taking Kaden with with as the barn burned away in the flames and was eventually destroyed.

Some time after that event Mr. Spankenhimer was playing Peek-a-boo with a happy baby Ratchet, who was wearing a pair of baby blue footy pajamas, who was giggling and just learning how to walk as he tried to catch his tail but ended up falling on his butt and he cried before his mother picked him up and kissed him, making him laugh again.

It was around then that the robot came to life and walked towards the couple before saying "Greetings!"

"Whoa!" the couple cried as they nearly dropped a few baby toys they were using to play with Ratchet. The Robot blinked and said "I am XJ-0461, and as of now i am your new robot helper. How my i be of survise for you now?"

"Uh, how about you play with Ratchet?" Mr. Spankenhimer said as he lightly pushed the robot forward where baby Ratchet was teething on his raddle when he saw Clank and smiled happily.

"Greetings, infant. I am here to-" Suddenly the robot's foot snaged on the rug and he fell down with a clank.

Ratchet laughed as he clapped his hands and said "Clank! Clank!"

"He just said his first words!" Mrs. Spankenhimer cried happily "Quick get the camera!"

"Clank! Clank!" baby Ratchet cried as he waddled over to Clank and gave him a hug while the robot seemed surprised by this move and eventually smiled and said "I like this hug."

* * *

_Present day..._

Ratchet and Clank exchanged uneasy glances as their parents finished the story and Ratchet said "So... let me get this straight... i'm only your son because my father died and he wanted me to live without him?"

"There was nothing we could do." Mr. Spankenhiemer said "But Ratchet, it never changed the fact that we became a family all the same. You're still our son and we still love you, the only diffrence is that you came from somewhere else. Same with Clank."

"I suddenly don't feel to good." Clank said.

Ratchet felt so confused and felt like he should be hurt... but in truth he kinda expected something like this... he just never thought it could have such an effect on him, not ever. He sighed as he leaned aginst the wall and said "So... i'm only in this family because of my father's death wish? Wow..."

"Ratchet?" Jake asked worryingly "Does... does it mean..."

Seeing the water in the boy's eyes Ratchet knew he couldn't risk hurting his sibling's feelings as he smiled softly and said "Don't worry Jake, Dad's right, i'm still appart of this family and always will."

"So... you have been raised by this family of... strange looking aliens for the last seventeen years?" Azimuth asked as he exsamined the tv remote of the room before Daphne turned it on for him and said "This is a tv set, we watch shows on it like games and cartoons. Entertainment and stuff."

"I'm not stupid, i know what a TV is." Azimuth said "We have these in almost all the planets i've been too. Mostly in massive cities and towns."

"Guess that solves the age old question of us being alone." Grandpa said "We're not. Might as well make some s'mores and other goodies if more aliens come by."

"Aliens?" Azimuth asked.

"That's what we call, no offence, people like you from other planets." Daphne said.

"Well... anywho i've got to get back to the ship to see if it can easily be fixed." Azimuth said "If not, then i'll just have to use my tracking device to alert someone for help."

"Until then, you're welcome to stay in the lighthouse." Jake said "As long as you don't attract unwanted attention."

"I will," the lombax general said "Only... what's a lighthouse?"

"I'll show him." Grandma said before she took Azimuth away while Jake gave him his wrench pole and saying "Bye."

Ratchet turned to his parents and said "Well... this turned out to be a very inventful evening. What do you say we take a few extra hours to sleep in?"

"Ratchet... aren't you disapointed at your so called parents that we had to keep the part of your father's death from you?" Mr. Spankenhimer asked.

"No," Ratchet said "I mean, i always knew i was diffrent. Come on, who can't realize it right away? But seriously, that dosn't mean that your not my parents anymore. You guys watch way to many soap dramas."

"Hey, _Dallas _and _Swtiched at Birth _are classics." Mrs. Spankenhiemer said before she hugged Ratchet tightly and smothered him in kisses. Unknown to the family they were being watched from the air vent in the form of a robotic creature with a camera and the camera video typed everything.

The fotage was played in a large room with two alien figures (that we couldn't see) as one said "There he is, the very same lombax i've been looking for! I can't belive that after seventeen years of searching i find out that Kaden would actually leave his own son on a primative planet filled with those hedious things!"

"That just makes him easy for the picking." the other voice said "I'll be more then happy to squish that squishie to a pulp!"

"You do that." the first voice said "And if those hedious freaks the lombax calls family get in your way, feel free to kill them."


	6. Ratchet's Day with Azimuth

**Chapter Five: Ratchet's Day with Azimuth**

The next morning Ratchet scarfed down his meal quickly and ran towards the lighthouse with a doggie bag in hand and Clank strapped to his back like a backpack. He was so excited to finally meet somebody who looked just like him in a very long time. He dashed up the stone stairs and knocked on the door saying "General! General Azimuth! Wake up, it's morning!"

After discovering the door was open Ratchet went in and was nearly struck in the head when the general lunged out of the shadows with a war cry and Ratchet screamed "Yaaggh! Hold it!"

"Ratchet!" the general exclaimed as he stopped himself in time before he could struck the lombax's head with a regular earth wrench "Forgive me, i'm sorry... it's just that i'm still paraiod about... oh, never mind. Why are you here?"

"For a good reason," Ratchet said as he gave the lombax general the doggie bag "Here's your breakfast."

"What is all this?" the lombax asked as he looked at the eggs, bacon, water melon slices and grapes inside it.

"Uh, food." Ratchet said "You know... Eggs, bacon, grapes, watermelons, just some of the stuff of what you eat?"

"I've never seen food like this before," the general lombax said as he held up a grape "Similar things yes, but never this."

"Well, it's a common thing to find on earth." Ratchet said with a shrug.

"Well, Fastoon never had things like water melons or grapes before." the general said.

"Oh, wait right here," Ratchet said as he placed Clank down "I've got something to show you."

* * *

Later after the general's meal Ratchet brought the hover board he had been working on to the lighthouse as he said "This is my hover board, i've worked on it for two days before our vacation."

"Inpressive." Azimuth said as he stroked his finger tips along the rims of the board.

"Yeah," Ratchet said "But it still has a few bugs. I managed to get this to work for a while but then it conked out and crashed."

"May i?" the general asked. Ratchet nodded and Azimuth took the hover board and looked inside it. After a quick search he laughed and said "No wonder, you've used primative materal in the wrong places!"

Then he started to rip wires out of the board and Ratchet snapped "Hey! What the heck are you doing?!"

"Fixing this board to proper use," the general said as he took the board away into the ligthhouse while Ratchet angrily stomped his foot in a fit of rage. How dare he ripped wires out of his hover board? He had worked hard to make it in the first place! He marched right into the lighthouse and was about to give the lombax general an earful when suddenly his hover board beeped and the general placed it down so it could hover by itself.

"There, that should do it." the general said "It was quite silly of you to place those red wires in the sorry excuse of a generator, kept slipping out you know."

Ratchet stared at the hover board before he got on it and lightly hovered for a while before turning to the General and said "Nice, it purrs like a cat!"

"I'll take that as a complament." the general said before Ratchet ran outside and zoomed over the sands as he hovered over the beach and then over to the waters as he spun and twisted around the salt water before suddenly something zoomed right past him and he nearly fell into the water before a hand grabbed him and helped him up.

Ratchet was stunned to see Azimuth hovering over the waters with no hover board and with his boots spewing a small yet powerful enough fire like energy source from the bottom. "Nice board, although you could use some help on balance."

"Wha... how... you... when..." Ratchet gasped as he stared at the boots.

"Oh, these are hover boots." Azimuth explained as he pointed to his boots "Luckily i've also managed to save your father's pair in my ship's wreckage. I'm sure that he would want you to have them. Just call it a late birthday present from me."

"Hover boots?" Ratchet asked with a smile "Sounds cool! Wish i had a pair years ago, i could've used them to swipe cookies on the top of the fridge."

Azimuth chuckled and said "Kaden had the same idea long ago when we were kids... you really are your father's son."

* * *

Later the lombax gave Ratchet the boots, Ratchet took Azimuth to a store where he showed the lombax around saying "This is where we buy all our latest nesessites of life, like video games, clothes and all that stuff. Just keep cool and don't-"

"Yeow!" the general cried after his tail was pulled by a toddler before he yanked it back and said "That little brat tried to pull my tail off!"

"I know how you feel," Ratchet said "But that's how all babies learn. Trust me, when Daphne and Jake were babies they'd yank my ears and tail almost all the time... but not anymore."

"What is this?" Azimuth asked as he placed headphones on his head before a loud blast of music made him yank them off "Waagh! What was that!?"

Ratchet placed the headphones lightly over his head and said "It's just heavy metal rock and roll. Don't they have that on Fasppoon or whatever planet it's called?"

"Fastoon," the general said with a slight snarl "And yes we have music, real music not this ear drum breaking, nearve wrecking bomb recording you called music!"

"Hey, we have classic, country and hip hop too." Ratchet said "Not jut rock and roll... but hey, i understand if you don't like awesome music."

"Ratchet," Azimuth said "I don't mean to rain on your parade, or what ever this is, but i've already contacted someone who can rescue us and they'll be coming soon."

"So?" Ratchet said.

"So..." the general said "It means that once they come to take me, they'll also take you as well."

"What?!" Ratchet asked in shock "You mean they're going to abduct me?!"

"No, rescue you." Azimuth said "You've been stranded here for far too long and... don't get me wrong this is a nice planet. But it's not your home planet. Just come with me and i'll take you to where a young lombax like you can truely fit in, you'll never be an outcast ever again. You can have the life your father would have wanted you to have, a true life."

Ratchet was stunned and said "But... but... what about my family?"

"Don't worry about the Spankenhiemers," Azimuth said "I'll explain to them that this is the right thing to do. I'm sure that your father would have wanted them to do the same if he was still around."

Ratchet was lost in through as memories of his family flashed before his eyes and before he had a chance to talk his cell phone rang and he answered it "Hello?"

"Ratchet!" the voice of Mrs. Spankenhiemer cried "Help! We need help!"

"M-mom? What's going on?!" Ratchet asked in alarm. His mother was never this distressed before and there were screams and explosions coming from the background of the call "What's happening?"

"Come back to the, aaagghh! We need help! We're- NO! Put him down! No! Nooooo!" suddenly the came another voice on the phone which said "Hello Lombax, come back to your 'restful getaway area' that is if you really want to see your family ever again, before i blow them up!" Then the line went dead "Mom!? MOM?!" Ratchet cried as he tried again and again to get his mother's line back on but got nothing but static.

"I know that voice anywhere," Azimuth said grimly "And it's not a friendly one."

"So i'm going to guess that wasn't the rescue party smashing things and blowing up things." Ratchet said sarcastically before he cried "Come on! I've got to rescue my family!"

With that he ran off while Azimuth ran behind to catch up to the lombax as he used his hover boots to sail across the air while the general cried "Ratchet! Be careful! You haven't even been trained to use the boots yet!".

"I don't care," Ratchet shouted back "I've got to get to my family!"

Even in the distance he saw the rising black smoke coming from the same area of the country club. His heart raced with worry and his mind was filled with horrible possibilites. How could he have been so dumb to actually leave Clank and the Spankenhiemers unguarded? If anything happened to them, he was never going to forgive himself... and he would once again lose a family, this time, one he treasured and knew dearly.


	7. The Spankenhimer's Abduction

**Chapter Six: The Spankenhiemers' Abduction**

The Lombax soared through the air as fast as he could before the sight of a smoking and burning country club. All he could think about was his family in danger and he knew he had to save them from whatever is attacking them.

Althought a bit wobbily, he landed with a thud yet jumped back up on his feet and ran towards the club before suddenly the entrance blew up and a small familier robot flew out of it.

"CLANK!" Ratchet cried in alarm as he ran to catch the robot before he hit the ground. Clank landed safely in Ratchet's arms and the lombax backed away as another explosion nearly blasted them along with debre from the building.

"Ah, so the lombax finally arrives!" a mechanical voice said before the owner revealed himself to the lombax by stepping out of the smoke and into the light. It was a robot with black metal parts and orange and blue lights glowing from his body, glowing red eyes and a visable green glass head with gears grinding visabily inside. This was Dr. Fefarious (Ratchet and Clank, as if you needed the guess.)

"I must say," the robot said "You have a very nice planet, too bad it's about as boaring as watching oil drying!"

"Let me guess, you're Dr. Nefarious." Ratchet said.

"And you must be Ratchet," the robot said with a grin "Your mother was just talking about you. I could've given your sister a peice of my mind when she called me a robotic freak but that little robotic sidekick of yours had to go and get in the way!"

"What have you done to Clank?!" Ratchet asked angrily as he held his friend close "And where's my family?!"

"I knew you'd be asking me that." Nefarious said "Only... you're too Late Lombax, you'll never see any of them again."

Angrily Ratchet gently placed Clank down and then ran towards the robot with fire burning in his eyes, who didn't even flinch until he pressed a button that teleported Jake in front of the robot, which made Ratchet stop dead in his tracks as he cried "Jake!"

"Ratchet!" Jake cried before Nefarious grabbed him and held his head with one of his robotic claws. Ratchet snarled angrily and wanted to punch the robot who was teasing him, saying "If you want to get to me, you're going to have to get past your so called 'little brother', that is, if you really care about him."

Ratchet was angry but he didn't want to risk seeing Jake getting hurt by some kind of crazy space robot. Seeing how he had no other options, he said "Just let Jake go, he has nothing that you want."

"Wrong," the robot said "He does have something i want, you. All these years he and his family had you. Now it's time to turn the tables and what better why then to destroy your squishie family into a billion peices! Or even better, turn them into something really appealing on the eyes, like me."

"Listin to me you robotic hunk of space junk," Ratchet said threatingly "If you dare touch one hair on my brother or any other members of my family so help me i will rip out your body parts peice by peace and then use them for preschool toys like race cars and gardening tools!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh." the robot said as he stroked Jake's head while the boy's face turned white with fear and Ratchet's got redder with anger "So far your not going to touch me, because as long as he's standing in front of me, he and i are safe." he clamp another hand at the bottom of Jake's head and Ratchet's fire of anger burned brighter as the robot continued to tease him "Remember, Ratchet Dare to make a move and-"

Suddenly a blast of energy nearly struck the robot as Azimuth came into the picture with his double wrench in hand. "Step away from the child doctor," He wanred the robot "Unless you want me to mop the floor with you again."

Wasting no time, Nefarious teleported Jake away along with himself as Ratchet cried "No!" He looked up in the sky to see a space ship before it disapeared into hyper space and snarled as he looked up into the sky. Ratchet growled in anger and stomped on his foot hard before he fell to his knees and punched the ground. After a few seconds Ratchet felt like sobbing as his eyes grew wet with fresh tears.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet suddenly felt joy when heard the voice of Clank as the little robot woke up and sat up. Quickly, Ratchet ran to his best friend's side and said "Clank! Clank, are you okay? What happened? Did that Nefarious break something of yours?"

"I... i am... so sorry Ratchet." Clank said sadly "I... i tried... to save our family... but that Nefarious was... was too much and... now they're all gone."

"Gone?" Ratchet asked in dismay "Did... did he hurt them? He had Jake and... and... he said that... he said..."

"No, he lied to you." The robot said, much to Ratchet's relief "But i did hear him did say that he would scatter them all across diffrent planets... but that was all i got before he..."

"Don't worry pal," Ratchet said, comforting the little depressed robot as he wiped dirt and small parts of deprie off the robot before picking him up "We'll get them back, i swear we will. No matter how long it will take, i will not rest until our family is back together again and nobody and nothing will stop me."

"Then, please, allow me to join you as well," Azimuth said "I feel reasponsable for leaving your family unprotected from that machanical menace. It was hard enough losing your father, i don't want to be reasponsable for losing another family that was so dear to you." Ratchet smiled as he took out his wrench from his back and a picture of his family from his pocket and sighed.

"But... how are we going to go up there?" Ratchet asked "Your space ship is broken and earth is not very big on space ship building. Heck, it takes three days just to reach the moon and even longer to reach other planets!"

"Actually, i think i'd take a few seconds." Azimuth said as he pointed to the sky. Ratchet and Clank gasped when they saw a space ship coming down before it stopped and landed on the ground nearby. "Ok," Azimuth said "Let's gather whatever we can and get out of here quickly. If i know Nefarious well, he'll plan on putting each and every one of your family members into serious trouble."

"We may as well repack the family bags," Clank said "Our family may need them more then ever now."

After they packed Ratchet and Clank buckled themselves in as Azimuth sat in front of the controls and said "Hang on boys, take offs are always a doozy for first timers."

"Please," Ratchet said "I rode thrill rides that jerk and spin you around until you want to barf, so there's no way i'm going to-"

BOOM!

Ratchet and Clank screamed as the rocket ship blasted into outer space faster then the speed of sound as stars wizzed past them in light speed. Ratchet and Clank kept screaming as they hung on to each other in alarm before finally the ship slowed down to a regular speed and Azimuth couldn't help but laugh at their faces "Haha, from the way you look, i'd say you two nearly had your heads eaten by a war Grok!"

"A what?" Ratchet asked.

"You've never heard of a War Grok?" the general asked "Somebody had a happy childhood on earth."

"Yeah, we kinda don't expect to actually go to light speed or get our heads eaten by space monsters." Ratchet said as he tried to pry Clank off his body "We'd more likely pee our pants at the sight."

"Here we are, our first destination and our sactuary." Azimuth said as he pointed outside. Ratchet and Clank looked outside to see a large space station surrounded with astroids "Whoa, it's amazing." Ratchet said happily "I've always wanted to see a real live space station. But i never expected this."

"On board is someone who's going to help you find your family." Azimuth said "If anyone can locate a strange alien family with her machines faster then lightspeed it's Talwyn Apogee. Now hang on, we're going in."

The ship headed stright for the space station and Ratchet couldn't help but feel excited. He didn't know who this Talwyn Apogee is but if she can help him find and rescue his family, he'd be willing to search a thousand cosmos and milky ways with her just to see his family again.


	8. Meeting Talywn and her robots

**Chapter Six: Meeting Talwyn and her robots**

The Lombaxs arrived at a landing post near the station and the trio entered through some doors before Ratchet finally spoke up saying "So... this Talwyn Apogee is going to help me save my family?"

"Yes," Azimuth said "But still you have to train and learn a few things before the rescue. After all, you've never been trained to fight or handle weapons or learned anything that a Lombax has learned."

"Did you say Weapons?" Ratchet asked with a grin "Oh, you had me at that! I can't wait to meet this gal, is she trigger happy and heavily armed?"

"Only when someone gets on her bad side." Azimuth said, unaware that Ratchet was wondering away from the general to explore the station by himself. The lombax ran across a couridor until he reached what seemed to be a small teleport room, natually for Ratchet this was a dream come true and so was Clank's, he was excited to finally meet robots that were just like him.

"Can you belive this Clank?" Ratchet asked happily "A real live space station, just like in the movies! Man, what i wouldn't give just for a camera right now. Hey look at that!" Ratchet picked up a small device and said "What does this thing do?"

Before Clank could intervine Ratchet accidently pushed a button and a blast of power stuck a couple of crates before they sudenly shrank down to the size of building blocks and Ratchet whistled "Wow, an actual shrink ray! Cool! This is awesome! Say, when we get Daphne back, i could use i to shrink that fat head of hers next time she gives me an earful."

"Hey! What are you doing here!?"

Ratchet yelped when he heard Azimuth's voice and accidently pressed the shrink button and the general lombax shrunk down to the size of a doll while his wrench landed on the ground.

"RATCHET!" The general lombax cried angrily.

"Oops," Ratchet said with a nervose grin "Sorry Azimuth! I'll fix it!"

"Get him!"

Ratchet and Clank yelped when two large robots, named Cronk and Zephyr, came in out of no where and ran forward with a battle cry and without so much as a warning and Ratchet used the shrink ray to shrink the robots to the size of action figures.

"Huh, that was easy." Ratchet said as he waved the machine around before suddenly someone snatched it away from him and he cried "Hey!"

The person was a pink human/elf like alien with brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a green top, black pants and brown boots with some body armor on her. This was Talwyn Apogee (Ratchet and Clank) and she was not please with what the lombax had done.

"What have you done to my robots!?" she asked him angrily

"Me?" Ratchet asked, a bit offended by what the girl said "Those guys were about to clobble me and Clank."

"They were just doing their duty," Talwyn said "Protecting this station. And you're... you're..." her anger vanished as she looked over Ratchet very closely. She lightly touched his ears as they wiggled lightly at her touch and lightly pulled his tail as a confused Ratchet asked "Uh, what are you doing?"

"You're... you're a lombax!" Talwynyn cried shock "A real lombax! I've never seen another lombax before since... wait, where's the general?"

"Uh, here he is." Clank said, holding up the shrunken general and the two mini robots and from their faint yet loud sqeaks, which were suppose to be talking, they didn't sound to pleased about being shrunk.

* * *

After Talywn fixed the general and her robots back into their regular size Ratchet said "So, you're Talwyn. Nice name."

"And Ratchet's a nice name for a lombax," Talywn said "But..." she tried to hold her giggles as she added "Spankenhiemer? Who saddled you with that?"

"That's my family's name," Ratchet said, offenced that she was laughing at his famiy's name "And Nefarious kidnaped them and scatted them across the cosmos and now they're in danger and i have to rescue them and bring them back home. Along with teaching that robotic oversized chatter box a little pay back."

"Please," Talywn said "With so little expereance as living on Earth, Nefarious would've already have turned you into a lawn ordiment before you even took your tenth swing with your wrench."

"Please, i whooped butts off of a heard of bullies with this thing from Preschool and high school," Ratchet said as he waved his wrench around "So i'm pretty sure i can handle anything that tin can can throw at me."

"Don't get cocky Ratchet," Azimuth said "Nefarious is more evil then you'll ever imagine."

"Oh no!" the cry of Zephyr alerted the trio as the robot held up a chewed on file that was covered in teethmarks and slobber and said "That little beast chewed on some old files again! Last time he nearly peed on the computer wires!"

"What beast?" Ratchet asked before suddenly a familer brown ball of fur tackled him and barked happily.

"Doofus?!" Clank cried in surprise.

"Doofus!" Ratchet cried happily as the dog licked his face "I'm glad to see you to boy! I thought I lost you, ack! Hey! Easy with the licking!"

"This little... thing... is yours?" Talywn asked in surprise.

"Doofus is not a thing," Ratchet said as he pet the dog's head "He's a pet, a dog, a k-9 from planet earth. He's the family pet!"

"You can have him back." Cronk said "He wouldn't stop howling and chewing on things he should've have. And do you know how many times he pees on the inportent stuff?"

Ratchet laughed and said "Yeah, dogs tend to do that. But he's nice. Come on boy, say hi to Talywn. She's going to help us find the rest of our family." The lombax held the dog up towards Talywn's face and after the dog sniffed her face he gave her and big wet lick and Zephyr exclaimed "He's tasting her! I knew this alien was trouble! He's gonna eat her!"

"No, you bucket of bolts," Cronk said as Talywn wiped her face off with a disgusted look "All pets lick thier owners! But I bet this one's just pretending to like her so he can rip her to shreds! I've seen it before in the movies!"

"Doofus is harmless," Ratchet said as he placed the dog down "And he's the best friend anyone can ask for."

"Yuck, i prefer a pet that dosn't drool on you or pees on the carpet." Talywn said "Now, give me a photo of your family."

Ratchet did and Talywn placed it inside a computer which blinked and beeped veriously before prossesing data on the screen in the form of maps that were printed out along with a digital picture of each family member's heads.

"Let's see," Talwyn said as she shorted the maps out "The boy is somewhere on Kerwan, the girl is on Veldin, the man's on Florana, the woman is on Quartu, the older woman's on Pokitaru and the older man is on Umbris."

"Then let's go get them!" Ratchet cried happily before Azimuth stood in his way and said "First, you have to train and learn a few basic things before you can go out there."

"Oh come on!" Ratchet cried "My family is on seperate planets, possibly in mortal danger and you expect me to stay here and whack a few dummies for you?!"

"Don't worry, they'll go quickly." Talywn said "Unless... your too much of a big baby to handle it."

"Whoa whoa," Ratchet said in offence "There is no challenge i can't say no to. You want me to fight and stuff, fine. But the moment it's done or even if it takes too long, i'm rescuing my family with or without you."

"Deal." Talywn said "See you in the training room."

"Yeah!" Ratchet said before he sewatdropped and said "Uh... where is it presicly?"


	9. Training Ratchet

**Chapter Nine: Training Ratchet**

The Lombax was brought to the training room as he asked "So... how did you find Doofus so easily?"

"The pod he was in floated over to the space station," Talywn said "He rescued him before the pod could crash into one of the giant rocks outside and we've been trying to find which planet he belonged to. I just didn't expect that he'd be your pet."

"Yeah, well, i never expected to have my family abducted while i end up in a space station." Ratchet said "So, what are we going to learn first? How to take down heavy commandos? How to shoot laser guns? Infect super robots with super deadly sisterboard breaking viruses? What?!"

Azimuth pulled out a sheet and some pencil asn said "Learning your alphabet."

Ratchet's overjoyed expression changed to shock and he cried "What?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Trust me Ratchet," Azimuth said "Sometimes, the solution to a dangerous problem or in combat is something very simple to learn. Now let's begin."

Ratchet groaned but took the sheets and pencil mumbling "If this is how space heroes have to go thought i'd rather be a ballerina."

"What was that?" Azimuth asked.

"Nothing!" Ratchet said quickly.

* * *

The first thing Ratchet had to learn was the Lombax Alphabet, which looked like cut pictures of machinary and bolts and right away the lombax used them as pictures, doodling away as he pictured himself battling war robots and yet at the same time using it in place of english. Doofus wagged his tail as he played with Ratchet's own as it swayed from this way to that.

**Whatever you do, i do it too,**

**Show me everything and tell me how,**

**It all means something, and yet nothing to me,**

Clank was being taught something to; how to handle the things he never knew were inside his body, mostly because there had been some parts of his body that hadn't been fixed since Kaden's death and their arrival on earth. After Talywn fixed him Clank first used was a propeller that was on his head and flew over Ratchet until he accidently landed on his head.

**I can see there's so much to learn,**

**It's all so close and yet so far,**

**I see myself as people see me,**

**Oh, i just know there's something bigger out there,**

Later Azimuth was reciting Lombax history for Ratchet. The more he saw pictures of Lombaxs doing great things he knew that his kind must've been the big cheese in any mechanical operation and, if he dared to brag, the greatest species of all!

**I wanna know, can you show me,**

**I wanna know about these strangers like me,**

**I wanna know, can you show me,**

**Something's familier about these strangers like me,**

Clank had also learned that he could turn his arms into wings. He used this to fly around the training room through hoops and other obsticals as Zephyr, Cronk and Ratchet cheered him on. Ratchet looked to his right to see Talywn working on diffrent wrenches that would be ment for him to battle. Ratchet could only stare at her as the light shined upon her face and the way those blue eyes sparkled... it sparked something inside him. He didn't know what but suddenly he had forgotten about his friend's training and was more focused on Talywn.

**Every gesture, **

**Every move that she makes makes me feel like never before,**

**Why do i have this growing need to be beside her?**

Only Azimuth saw the young lombax gazing at the girl and he couldn't help but smile softly. He reconized that look anywhere, the same Kaden had when he first laid eyes on his future wife, the same that made him settle down and become a family man and a father... one Ratchet had never known. It was love. Young love. He lightly bumped Ratchet and he looked back up at Clank, trying to hide the fact he was staring but the general saw his normal yellow cheeks turn red with humiliation. He was blushing.

**Oh these emotions i never knew, **

**Of some other world beyond this place,**

**Beyond the trees and above the clouds, **

**oh i see before me a new horizon,**

As Ratchet battled some robotic dummies he noticed Talywn was trying to look up more information on her computer until she came across two lovers riding across a lake on a swan boat and paused right there. Talywn somehow found herself drawn to such as sight and gently rubbed the picture of the screen that had the swan head on it. Ratchet smiled and knew just what he had to do.

He took Talywn to earth and down near a lake where a lone swan boat rested. They petaled as they watched the moon shine brightly down on the beautiful lagoon as fireflies flew overhead brightly and a couple of swans created a heart for the alien couple. Talwyn was amazed by the beauty of the planet as she reached out of the boat and waved her hand through the water. Ratchet smiled and suddenly found himself being drawn closer to her then he had before. Then he felt a light tug on his tail and realized that his tail was wrapping itself around Talywn's tail!

He couldn't help but blush as she blushed as well, making her face a dark violet as his turned red.

**I wanna know, can you show me, **

**i wanna know about the strangers like me,**

**Tell me more, will you show me, **

**something's familier about these strangers like me.**

**Come with me know to see my world, **

**where there's beauty beyond your reach,**

**Can you feel the things i feel, **

**right now, with you,**

**Take my hand, **

**there's a world i need to know...**

Time had passed and Ratchet had not only learned stuff he could learn in school but diffrent and as he whacked dummy guard and robotic practise dummies he learned not only to handle his wrench far more then he thought but guns and other crazy weapons. He scliced though some dummies with a razor gun and flew with Clank who had wings where his arms were Ratchet felt like he was ready to handle anything.

**I wanna know, can you show me, **

**i wanna know about the strangers like me,**

**I wanna know, will you show me? **

**Something's familier about the strangers like me,**

**I wanna know!**

* * *

Next isWhen Ratchet rescues the first member of his family, but which one and where and from what danger. I need ideas.


	10. Ratchet to the Rescue

**Chapter Ten: Ratchet to the Rescue**

After all those days and nights of training Ratchet felt like he was ready for anything that Nefarious or anyone else could throw at him. He also had doned a change in clothing which was now of a brown cap, an orange and dark teal top with brown straps, teal and blue pants with a brown belt and a green robotic belt buckle like device and dark brown boots.

"How do i look?" Ratchet asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"You look... rather nice." Clank said.

"Yeah, well, thanks." Ratchet said with a shrug. "Guess you weren't built with a program to living fasion so much. Heheh, and Daphne used to dress you up in cute dolly clothes."

"That's a bad memory," Clank said as he shook his head.

"To you it is," Ratchet said as he giggled at the memory "To the rest of us, it was histerical!"

It was then that Azimuth came into the room and said "Better get ready boy, because we're about to go and rescue your little brother on Kerwan."

"Right," Ratchet said _'Hang on Jake, i'm coming.'_

* * *

On Kerwan Jake was not having a good time. He was sitting in a cage held with eletro-shock bars and the inhabitince of this alien planet were looking at him like he was an animal from the zoo. He didn't remember what happened after he had passed out but he did remember being shoved into a cage as he slowly woke up.

He had tried to break the bars but the shock they gave out was extremely powerful and very painful. All he could do was hiddle and hide his face while the robot people tried to get him to move or do tricks like a monkey in a language he didn't understand. He just wanted it to end. He wished so badly he could just wake up and everything would be back to normal.

A young robot yelled loudly and he tossed a can of oil at the bars, making them zap and Jake yelped as he looked up. Now all the robots were yelling, they wanted Jake to do a trick and it was so loud he wished he could make them all go away.

Suddenly a voice shouted "Alright everybody, break it up! Break it up! Nothin' to see here!"

The robots parted as Zephyr and Cronk pushed them aside while Ratchet, Clank, Azimuth, Talywn and Doofus ran forward towards the cage.

"Jake!" Ratchet cried.

"Ratchet!" Jake cried happily "Clank! It's so good to see you guys again! They've been treating me like a caged animal in the zoo!"

"They have, aren't they?" Ratchet asked angrily as he raised a large gun and pointed it at the robots, all whom backed off in fear and fright at the trigger happy lombax as he cried "Alright, which one of you junk heaps wants their heads blasted off first?!"

"Don't bother Ratchet," Talwyn said as Azinuth broke the cage and helped Jake out as he stood beside the lombax happily "We've got Jake, let's take him back home."

"Not until i find the robot reasponsable for giving my little brother pain." Ratchet snarled before Talywn pulled him away and they all ran off while the robots quickly left the area, afraid of the trigger happy lombax then anything else.

They all ran back to the ship and stopped once they did. Jake hugged Ratchet as he cried "Oh Ratchet, i'm so glad to see you again. Where were you after all this time?"

"Don't worry Jake," Ratchet said as he held Jake close, comforting his little brother as he gently wiped a few tears off his face "It's ok now, everything will be ok. I'm here, i'm right here. I'll never let anything seperate us again."

"Ok," Clank said "Up next is Daphne, who is currently still stuck on Veldin where, if i remember my planetology correctly, is a desert planet."

"Great," Ratchet said "When we rescue her i bet she'll go on and on about the heat and humidity and how her hair will be ruined or something." then his smile turned into a frown and he said "Still... if anything happens to her... i'm going to kill myself for not getting to her on time."

"So you do care about your sister." Talywn said with a grin "I remember hearing you talk about her as if you were better off without her. Now you're saying you'd kill yourself if anything happens to her?"

"Yeah well," Ratchet said as he shuffled his feet "Yeah, me and Daphne argue alot but that dosn't mean i don't have feelings for her. I mean, she's my little sister after all and... i love her. No matter what."

"That's my big brother," Jake joked playfully "The big softy with a heart of gold."

"Yeah, that's me." Ratchet said "But now, we've got to get to Daphne. Who knows what kind of horibble danger she's in."

* * *

Daphne, however, wasn't anywhere near danger. She was being pampered like a queen! She had no idea what happened after she passed out but when she woke up she was being treated like a queen by many forms of aliens as they polished her finger nails and washed her hair.

"Ahhhh, i could get used to this." Daphne said as she enjoyed having her back mussaged and the strange yet delectable snacks they gave her. As she was being treated like a goddess she had no idea some aliens were plastering pictures of her being sacraficed to a giant scorpion like beast all over the planet.

She didn't know she was in mortal danger and if Ratchet dosn't come to her rescue, then he would be down one sibling.


	11. Daphne almost loses her head

**Chapter Eleven: Daphne almost Loses her Head**

Our heroes' ship enters Veldin and lands with only a slight shap before landing with a thud just inches from the landing pad but also cracks the window of the ship. "Nice landing Ratchet," Talywn sarcastically remarked "Very nice."

"Oh skip it." Ratchet said "Two out of three's not bad, right?"

"And you said he would learn on the job," Zephyr told Azimuth sarcastically as he tried to re attatch his loose arm "Some logic you've got for a general." Azimuth growled as he shoved one oned of his wrench at the robot's face before the robot said "Uh, then again, i don't question generals, i fallow them."

Ratchet looked around the planet and eyed a lone garage as he said "Nice, you know, i've always had my mind set on being a mechanic. Never thought i'd end up a space man also."

"Fancy that." Jake said before he saw a picture of his sister on a poster "Look! It's Daphne!"

"Where?" Ratchet and Clank asked.

"There, on that poster!" Jake said as he ripped it off the bulleting board to show the group.

Ratchet saw a picture of Daphne being pampered like a queen with a giant scorpion beside her in the background and said "Oh great, i came here to rescue her but instead i see her living like a high rolling snob! Ugh, and to think, i spent the last thousands of lightyears worrying over her."

"You should be." Clank said "According to my newly equiped translator, it says that some space pirates who dwell on Valdin are planning to feed Daphne to their 'little' pet, the Zanic Scraw dagger. The pamper and luxury is just a trick to lower her guard."

"Oooh, those things are nasty!" Cronk said "I heard several rumors of those creepy creatures enjoying meals and snacks made out of people's heads before they feast on the rest of the body."

"Oh boy," Ratchet said.

* * *

Daphne was being carried into a dark arena by her 'Servents' as she continued her long list of demans "And i would like a glittering pink swimming pool with my face on it and a dozon of beautiful dresses for each season of the year, with the summer line a bit on the flattering side and yet cool enough to breathe and i would like only the finest and pretty and cute pets you have to offer and..."

Her voice trailed off when she saw a giant cage rise out of the ground as a giant blue scorpion like alien with over twenty eyes and two large stingers on it's scaly tail and four of the biggest pinchers she'd ever seen!

"Uh, guys?" Daphne asked before the alien pirates suddenly dropped her and ran away before some doors closed behind her "Guys?! Don't leave me like this! What am i suppose to do now!?"

Suddenly the scorpion's cage opened and the large beast lumbered forward, snarling as it's hedious, abyss like mouth opened with several large fangs from top to bottom while it's claws pinched the air, clapping like giant clams as Daphne screamed and banged on the door screaming "HELP! HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP! HEEEELLLLPPP!"

The giant monster roared as Daphne screamed and ran before the beast nearly stuck her with his tail, making the human fall down in a heap as she braced herself for the rubble of rocks and clouds of dust as she coughed and continued to scream for help. "HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! WHY WON'T ANYBODY HELP ME!? PLEASE, I NEED HELP! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!"

Then the large beast struck again, nearly hitting Daphne again as she jumped out of the way and the creature trapped her between it's claw. Daphne's face turned white with fear as color drained out of her body as the scorpion beast loomed over her, showing her it's large numerous fangs which drooled and throthed while she screamed and braced herself for the end.

"Hey!" a voice cried as a shower of bullets struck the creature's eyes, making it howl in pain as Daphne was scooped up into the air by Talwyn while Ratchet confronted the beast and said "Nobody messes with my sister!"

"Ratchet!" Daphne cried happily as she cried tears of joy for her brother's valient rescue as Talywn's robots, and Clank, blasted the beast with their own weapons before the girls rose high into the air and right to the surface where Azimuth and Jake stood with the ship.

"Daphne!" Jake cried happily

"Jake!" Daphne cried as she climbed out of Talywn's arms and hugged her brother tightly "Oh Jake, you wouldn't belive what happened! These aliens treated me like a queen but then they tried to feed me to a monster!"

"Don't worry," Azimuth said "We've got everything under control now. There is nothing to fear now."

BOOM!

The cave down the hole suddenly blew up as a blast of fire erupted from the hole and Jake and Daphne cried "RATCHET! CLANK!"

For a while nothing happened and Azimuth, Talywn, Jake and Daphne thought the worst had happened before four familier figures, covered in soot and smoking like grilled goods but yet alive and well.

"Ratchet! Clank!" Daphne and Jake cried as they hugged thier black dusty brother and robot happily.

"I told ya that was a bomb you twit!" Zephyr scolded Cronk as the tryed to shake the blask soot off them.

"Well, you should've been more carful about the labels, it was your duty last time as i recall." Cronk snapped back.

"Oh Ratchet!" Daphne cried as she hugged the lombax tight as she cried in his arms "Ratchet, i... i... i thought i would never see you again. I thought i was going to... to..."

"There there Daph," Ratchet said as he hugged Daphne tight and close, giving her a sence of protection and strong affection as she continued to cry and he said "It's ok, i'm here now... i'm right here. You may be a jerk sometimes, but heck, i wouldn't let anything happen to you in a million years."

Daphne hugged Ratchet tighter, nearly squeezing the life out him but he smiled as he hugged his sister.

"Ok Ratchet," Azimuth said "As much as i love to see familes reunited, we still have your parents and grandparents to find and rescue."

"Right," Ratchet said before he turned to Daphne and Jake and said "Come on you guys, let's find our family and get them back."


	12. A Night for Ratchet and Talywn

**Chapter Fourteen: A Night for Talywn and Ratchet**

Our heroes' ship then landed in the landing base back on Talywn's space station and Ratchet said "I can't belive you would let the maps burn in that fire back on Veldin!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Cronk cried "I thought they were hankies but then that oversized bug came swinging and... well... it went a little hazy after that."

"Your sisterboard is hazy you bucket of bolts!" Zephyr exclaimed as they exited the ship.

"But what about our parents?" Jake asked in alarm "What about them?"

"Don't worry boy," Azimuth said "I will look for them myself. Meanwhile the rest of you keep the children safe. The last thing we want is to lose them again."

"But what if we need you?" Ratchet asked.

"Don't worry," Azimuth said "I'll contact you if i ever need backup. For now, i'm going alone."

As the general walked towards his space ship and took off with his own maps still in tact Ratchet turned to Talywn in time to see her looking at the general with a frown as she whispered "Please don't end up like dad."

"Your... dad?" Ratchet asked before she gasped and ran off suddenly. Ratchet was confused, why did she run off? And what did she mean by 'end up like dad'?

"Hey, the humans are turning a little blue!" Cronk cried, which alarmed Ratchet who pratically paniced when he saw the faces of Jake and Daphne turn blue, gasping for air as the robots stood there in shock.

"G-Get them inside! Quick!" Ratchet cried. Cronk and Zepyhr picked up Jake and Daphne and ran inside the station with them, making thier faces turn back to normal as they breathed fresh air while Ratchet and Clank sigh in deep relief.

* * *

That night, or at least that's what Ratchet checked the last time he looked at the clock, and he was busy tucking Daphne and Jake in bed with thier suitcases on the edge of the room and their pajamas already on as they settled into the room.

"I'd never thought i'd get to sleep inside an actual space station." Daphne said as she fluffed her pillow "I am definetly telling my friends about this, and they are sooo going to go green with envy."

"Heh, that's my little sister alright." Ratchet said with a grin as he ruffled his sister's head playfully, much to her annoyance as she frowned at him but quickly it turned into a smile.

"Do you think our parents are ok?" Jake asked "I mean, mom and dad have never been in space before and... and grandma and grandpa are... they... we stick out of the crowd."

"I know the feeling," Ratchet said as Clank fluffed his pillow for the boy as the lombax said "But don't worry, if anyone can rescue our family it's General Azimuth."

"Isn't it kind of... strange that we haven't seen any other lombaxs since we've been here?" Daphne said "I mean, no offence but... either thier very solitary, or shy or... something else."

"I'm sure it's nothing." Ratchet said "But that's not inportent now. I'm just glad you two are ok. I'd never would've even manage to go on another day if anything happened to you guys."

Daphne and Jake smiled before Jake said "Thanks for rescuing me from that cage."

"Hey, what are big brothers for?" Ratchet asked with a smile "Next time somebody does that i'll put them in a cage and feed them peanuts."

Jake giggled as Ratchet ruffled his hair playfully. Daphne smiled at her brothers and said "And.. thank you for rescuing me before that... that monster ate me."

"Sure thing sis," Ratchet said "Nobody makes a meal outta my sister and gets away with it."

Jake yawned as he fell asleep and so did Daphne as the lombax kept a protective eye on his siblings lovingly. After their seperation all those weeks ago he sore he'd never let either of them out of his sight ever again. Clank remained silent for all of this because he always loved how protective and caring Ratchet would sould towards his family. Normally he would be reckless, daring, risk taking and just plain headstrong. But towards Jake and Daphne, he was just the lovable ball of playful yellow fur he remembered playing with Jake and Daphne when they were babies.

"Well, good night." Ratchet said before he turned off the lights and closed the door. Nowing that his siblings were safe with Clank Ratchet sighed with happiness before he caught a glimp of Talywn before she turned a corner.

Curiously, Ratchet fallowed her towards a large window which overlooks the giant space rocks peacefully drifting around the station and to thousands of stars and milky ways drifting far beyond the station. Talywn stared into the vast emptyness of space as she held a digital photo of herself as a child and her father before she started to sing.

**Talywn: Good night, my someone, **

**Good night my love, **

**Sleep tight my someone,**

**Sleep tight my love,**

**Our star is shining it's brightest light,**

**For good night my love,**

**For good night,**

**Sweet dreams be yours dear, if dreams there be,**

**Sweet dreams to carry you close to me,**

**I wish they may, and i wish they might,**

**Now good night my someone, good night,**

**True love can be whispered from heart to heart,**

**When lovers are parted they say**

**But i must depend on a wish and a star,**

**As long as my heart dosn't know who you are,**

**Sweet dreams be your dear, if dreams there be,**

**Sweet dreams to carry you close to me,**

**I wish they may and i wish they might,**

**Now good night my someone, good night,**

**Good night... Good night...**

After Talywn sang she saw Ratchet's reflection next to hers and she turned to se the lombax, who sheepishly grinned and said "Uh... you... you have a wonderful singing voice."

"Uh... thanks." Talywn said "It's the same song my mother sang to my father every time he would leave for one of his trips or something. I... i never even got a chance to know her much. I just grew up with my father, then one day he went after some pirates... but never came back."

"Well... i'm sure he'll come back." Ratchet said with a smile.

"Well, Cronk and Zephyr already think he's dead but i refuse to belive it..." Talywn said "But... now i... i'm starting to... i just don't know anymore... and yet... after all this time of living here... it's become lonely for some reason. No offence, i like my robots but..."

"You want something more?" Ratchet asked

"Yes..." Talywn said "But... but something's been missing in my life... but what?"

"Well, i already found somethings in my life i had been missing for for so long," Ratchet said "Others like me. I mean, your not a lombax but heck, it sure is something... possibly even alot better."

Ratchet held Talywn's hand as she smiled at him and the two grinned happily as they continued to hold hands, each one gazing into the others eyes as they took a step closer towards each other... right before they closed their eyes, puckered up and...

"Uh Ratchet? What are you doing?"

Ratchet open his eyes to discover Talywn giving him a confused look on his face. It turned out only Ratchet was puckering up and what was worse, Clank, Cronk and Zephyr happen to be standing right nearby, snickering at the scene as Ratchet's face flushed a very deep red.

"Uh... i... uh..." he tried to figure a way out when he said "I, i have to use the bathroom! Bye!" he ran off, hitting the door by accident before he picked himself up and laughed uneasily before opening it and running off as the door closed behind him.

Talywn could'nt help but giggle at Ratchet, and yet she felt very happy. Even though he was a bit strange, he was still a great lombax.

"Well, that was weird." Clank said "What ever was the matter with Ratchet?"

"Isn't it ovious?" Cronk asked "Ratchet just got smitten with Talywn! He wanted to kiss her! What were you thinking?"

"That would explain the puckered lips." Clank said "A asumed he had eaten something sour and-"

The two large robots just laughed and walked away while Clank just went back on his rounds to check on the Spankenhimer kids.


	13. From Bad to Worse

**Chapter Fithteen: From Bad to Worse**

After a full night of sleeping Ratchet awoke with the soft buzzing of an alarm clock as he pulled his pillow over his head and mumbled "Clank, turn off the alarm. It's Saturday!"

The buzzing continued and the lombax moaned as he tried to block the sound with his pillow but eventually decided enough was enough and felt around for the alarm clock until he found it and turned it off. The lombax yawned and was about to go back to sleep when suddenly the lights came on and Zephyr and Cronk shouted "Good morning!"

"AAGGHH!" Ratchet screamed as he jumped out of bed and landed with a thud on the floor. He scrambled upwards and, while covering his lower have so the robots wouldn't see his undies, said "What was that all about?!"

"We'd just want to say," Cronk said "That since you've really 'hit it out' with our Talywn, we'd just like to give you a few tips on how to-"

"Wait," Ratchet said "Wait a minute... you mean to tell me, you woke me up early in the morning to give me dating advice?"

The robots looked at each other uneasily before the lombax moaned and said "Just get out."

"Oh, well, there's also another thing we came to tell you..."

"What?" Ratchet asked

"Well, that, we have good news and bad news." Cronk said "The good news is that we've found where your parents are!"

"Really?!" Ratchet asked with a smile "That's wonderful!"

"Then, there's the bad news." Zephyr said as he shuffled his foot "You see, it all started like this...

* * *

Jake, Daphne, and Talywn were having breakfast together, although Jake and Daphne were a little uneasy about eaten alien food, While Zeptyr, Cronk and Clank drank some oil.

"So... Ratchet invents lots of things that either work or don't?" Talywn asked "Like what?"

"There are thousands of things we can tell you," Daphne said "Not just one."

"Calling Station Apogee!" The voice of Azimuth cried "Calling Station Apogee! I need help!"

"Azimuth?" Talywn asked as she quickly ran to the computer to see Azimuth's head with a jungle in his background as the lombax said "I found Mr. and Mrs. Spankenheimer, they've been relotated by Nefarious to-" Then the line went fuzzy as Talywn cried "General! General! Your breaking up! We can't hear you! Where are they?"

The computer managed to print out a map with a planet on it and Talywn quickly took it before saying "Jake, Daphne, your grandparents are on Cobalia! And Nefarious' goons are holding them prisoner and are planning to exicute them!"

Talywn quickly grabbed her guns and ran to her ship with Clank behind her who said "But what about Ratchet?!"

"Don't Worry," Talywn said "He'll catch up later."

Zeptyr and Cronk arrived at the platform intime to see Talywn and Clank's ship about to leave when they noticed Jake and Daphne stucking their heads out and waving good bye to the robots before they blasted of towards the stars while the old war robots traded uneasy feelings.

* * *

After the robots had told the story Ratchet stood there in shock as his eye twitched and he started to growl angrily.

"I told you he'd take it badly." Cronk said.

We cut to outside the station as Ratchet screamed "WHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT?!"

* * *

On the planet Talywn, Clank, Daphne and Jake trecked through the jungles as Talywn said "I still can't belive you two stowed away on our ship. You were suppose to stay at the station!"

"Hey, we want to rescue grandma and grandpa as much as Ratchet does," Daphne said "And nobody is going to stop us."

"Just keep up and don't fall behind," Talywn said "It's very easy to get lost in the jungle."

As they marched forward deeper and deeper into the jungle they were unaware that someone was watching them. Jake had a chill run up his spine as he turned around but saw no one before he quickly rejoined the group. Then he heard a twig snap and yelped as he jumped, accidently bumping into Daphne and knocking them down a diffrent path Clank and Talywn, who were to far ahead to realize what happened behind them, and the two ended up falling backwards down a steep hill before landing in the thick grass.

"Smooth move, Indiana Jones," Daphne snapped at her brother "Now we're lost! And on an alien planet!"

"Don't worry Sis," Jake said " All we have to do is find the northen star and... no, that won't work... uh, then we'll check the wind and... uh, if there is a wind here... then we'll just... uh, hug a tree?"

"Hug a tree?" Daphne snapped angrily "HUG A TREE!? First We've been abducted by a robotic alien, then we nearly die or worse, then we hitch a ride on a space ship to rescue our grandparents, only to end up lost in the middle of an alien jungle and you want to hug a stinkin' tree!?"

Then they heard some chattering monkies and looked up to see three toed one eyed monkies staring at them from the trees and traded uneasy grins as Jake said "Uh, nice monkies... anyone got a banana?"

* * *

After the spare ship landed with ease Ratchet was the first one out as he ran towards Talywn's ship and said "If those two are dead or worse, i'm going to kill them for this!" He looked through the ship and dug through the ship but found nothing. "Jake, Daphne, Clank, if anything happens to you... i'll... i'll..."

"Uh Rookie?" Zephyr's voice said uneasy.

"Not now, i'm busy!" The lombax said as he tried to find any clues on the ship to which way they went.

"Uh, i think we've got company." Cronk said.

"What?" Ratchet asked as he emerged from the ship, only to find an army of robots big and small aiming guns at the war robots as they rasied their hands into the air. Ratchet gripped his wrench tightly as he braced himself for a fight but he also realized that he was surrounded by the metalic army and slowly rasied his hands after he pocketed his wrench.


	14. Jungle Rescue

**Chapter Sixteen: Jungle Rescue**

After the jungle robots led Ratchet, Zephyr and Cronk into an abandoned tribe village which served as a prison and were pushed into a hut fashioned into a cell. The robots walked away with Ratchet's Wrench and Cronk and Zephyr's weapons and tossed them into a pile of leaves where Talywn's weapons were layed. Ratchet sat up and peered through the thick vine bars of the windows before he quickly turned to see Talywn and Clank in the hut with them just a few feet away.

"Clank! Tal!" Ratchet cried happily as he hugged them each before he realized Jake and Daphne weren't with them and asked "Wh-Where's Jake and Daphne? Where are they?"

"Ratchet..." Clank said sadly "I am afraid they aren't with us, they got lost and... the robots are hunting them down so they can see if they are either already dead or still alive."

"What?" Ratchet asked in shock "We've got to get out of here! We've got to find them!"

"Ratchet? Ratchet is that you!?" a familier old woman's voice asked.

Ratchet peeked out of the window again to see another hut where he saw Grandma's face peering out from it and cried "Grandma! I'm over here!"

"Ratchet!" Grandma cried happily as Grandpa joined her and cried "Hey, Ratchet, Sonny! What took you so long?"

"It's a long story." Ratchet said "But don't worry, i'll get you out of here somehow. Then we'll find Jake and Daphne and rescue them before those robots get to them."

"Don't worry about a thing Ratchet," Grandpa said "You always put your brother and sister into lots of adventures, even before they could walk and talk. I'm sure that they can handle themselves."

"But Grandpa!" Ratchet cried "They've never been on an alien planet before, and never been hunted down by robots and... and... those adventures were back on earth and..." he sighed as he fell to his knees and placed his hands over his face as Clank patted his back, trying to comfort him as the lombax sadly said "I just know something horrible will happen to them. Without me... they'll never survive."

"It won't be your fault Ratchet," Clank said "They will be fine somehow. I know they will be."

* * *

Meanwhile Jake and Daphne were playing with the space monkies as they hoped around and toyed with them playfully like regular monkies, having the time of their lives as they played with the humans. Suddenly there was a gunshot and the monkies fled, taking Jake and Daphne into the bushes and hiding them before they were discovered by a patrolling robot troup, who passed right past them without noticing a thing.

"That was close," Jake said "But we've got to find our grandparents and our friends."

One of the monkies hopped around as it pulled Jake's hand and pointed to a road. "I think he's trying to take us to our grandparents."

"But how can a monkey know that?" Daphne asked.

"Well, here we do stand out." Jake said with a shrug.

"That could be it." Daphne said "Let's go!"

* * *

Later the two arrived at the village and stepped out into the open, dressed up as robots, as they marched around mildly while Daphne whispered to Jake "It's hot under this thing."

"I know," Jake said "But just grin and bare it, and act like a robot."

The kids marched around the village, looking for any trace of their grandparents and the others until a large robot stood in front of them and said "There you are, where have you been you slackers?!"

"Uh..." Daphne and Jake started.

"Nevermind," the robot said "It's your turn to keep watch on the prisoners."

"Uh, right." Daphne said "We were just about to do that. But, uh, we forgot where the prisoners were."

"Oh for the love of..." the robot started "It's over there, just take a sharp right past the food court."

* * *

Ratchet was pacing the floor while Zephyr played a harmonica and Cronk chalked up the moments they've been here, which was about ten minutes, while Talywn was trying to find a way to escape without their gadgets. Suddenly they heard someone knocking on the door and they saw Jake, with a bucket over his head that was fashioned into a robot head, before he took it off slightly to show his face and said "Hey guys!"

"Jake!" Ratchet cried happily as he ran towards the door to see his brother and sister as she unlocked the cage and freed everyone. "Where's Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Right next door." Talywn siad "You go get them while i get the weapons."

Jake and Daphne ran towards the other hut and unlocked it, freeing Grandma and Grandpa as they hugged thier disguised grandchildren tightly.

"Come on, let's go!" Jake cried happily before the humans stopped dead in their tracks and gasped. Nefarious was standing right at the doorway with some of his robots! "You didn't really think you could just outsmart the most brilliant mastermind of the entire cosmos just like that, huh? Did you?! Hahaha!"

He was about to grab the earthlings when suddenly Talywn and Ratchet blasted their way through, destroying the robots Nefarious had with him, and aimed their weapons at him as Ratchet snarled "Stay away from my family Nefarious!"

"On contrare," the robot said "You can't destroy me easily."

"Give me a good reason why." Ratchet snarled, reddy to blast the robot's mouth off with his wrench.

"Because i know where your mother and father are," Nefarious said "And i also know where the lombax general Azimuth is, too bad his feeble attept to rescue them proved to be nothing but a big fat faliure! Now he's my prisoner."

Ratchet and Talywn were shocked to here that they almost didn't do anything untill Nefarious nearly got away and they gave chace after the robot before he reached his ship and Ratchet shouted at the top of his lungs "WHERE ARE THEY!? WHERE'S MY MOM AND DAD? WHERE'S AZIMUTH!?"

"See you on Fastoon!" Nefarious cried through a bull horn before the ship took off and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Ratchet snarled as he groaned "I almost had him! He was right there!"

Jake and Daphne, as they removed thier robot disguises, ran towards Ratchet with Grandma and Grandpa and Grandma said "He is lucky Granny didn't have a chance to give him a peice of her mind!"

"Now we have to find mom and dad next." Ratchet said "And if that tin can's done something to them i'll... i'll..."

"Where's Doofus?" Grandpa asked suddenly.

"Doofus?!" Ratchet cried in shock "Oh no! I left him back at the space station alone!"

"Then let's get back before that fur ball eats top secret classifies!" Cronk exclaimed before they all piled into the space ships and took off back to the station.


	15. Memories of the Past

**Chapter Seventeen: Memories of the Past**

After they returned to the space station Ratchet imediantly planned the next move to learn more about Fastoon. He quickly ran to the computer with the others behind him and typed 'Fastoon' on it. The computer showed Lombax the said planet as a computerized voice said "Fastoon, homeworld to the Lombaxs, one of the most renound engineers the universe has ever known."

"A... A lombax planet?" Ratchet asked "This is great! Other Lombaxs like me and Azimuth at last!"

"No, they abandoned the planet years ago." the computer told Ratchet "They were attacked by a lone cragmite, an alien they took pity on after wiping out his kind, who took his revenge by attacking the lombaxs and forcing them to leave into another dimention, never to return again."

Ratchet was stunned to hear that but then he held his head as something overtook him, a forgotten memory he had long forgotten long ago...

* * *

_Baby Ratchet was being rocked by his mother, his real mother who was a beautiful lombax wearing a long red dress, as she hummed a song to her baby boy. Suddenly there was a large explosion and the mother lombax ran for her life when robots burst into the house. Baby Ratchet caught a glimps of a small termite like alien on top of a large moving throne with legs before everything went dark._

_Baby Ratchet then started to cry and he heard someone else crying as the baby did, only they were tears of joy. Baby Ratchet opened his eyes to see the loving face of his father Kaden, who held him close as he whispered "It's ok Ratchet, it's ok my beautiful baby boy... nothing will hurt you now."_

_Kaden wisked Baby Ratchet away to the ship as a roaring fire destroyed everything in sight. Kaden blasted off towards another planet as Baby Ratchet clung to his father like a baby kowala. Suddenly the ship was struck by some attacking robots and Kaden had to leave Ratchet to protect him and battled the robots with his wrench._

_But because of the ship's autopoilt going on and off Kaden lost his balance and the robots got the better of him, harming him more and more with very jerk but still the lombax father kept on fighting. One robot pinned him down by his neck while the other broke into the ship and loomed over Baby Ratchet as he hung on to the chair with his tail in hand._

_Once he saw his son in danger Kaden suddenly felt a burst of energy andf power and knocked the robot holding him down away with his wrench before destroying the one thretening his son. The robots were defeated but the ship was badly damaged and it ended up falling from it's corse and down towards earth._

* * *

Ratchet snapped out of his memory as he rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He rubbed his forehead as sweat dropped from it and turned to see his friends and family staring at him with confusion and consern.

"Ratchet?" Clank asked "Are you all right?"

"I... i think i saw... i think." Ratchet started before he said "I remember... someone attacked the lombaxs and my dad was attacked by robots before we crash landed on Earth." he turned to the picture of Fastoon and said "But... i don't know what happened to the other lombaxs, that was the last i ever even saw my mother... alive. And my dad... he risked his own life to save me... and... that was when mom and dad came in and..."

* * *

_Baby Ratchet was crawling around, chasing his tail like a dog while Clank walked beside him along with Mr. Spankenhiemer who saw talking in a baby voice as he held the video camera "Look at how cute, Ratchet thinks he's a dog!" Baby Ratchet then grabbed his tail and tickled his nose with it, making him sneeze and fall over. Baby Ratchet cried but not before Mr. Spankenhiemer picked him up and said "There there, don't cry. Don't cry. How about a funny face?" Baby Ratchet looked at his father's funny faces and laughed happily while Clank giggled at the sight._

_When Ratchet was a little older he spied on his new baby sister Daphne, who was sleeping in her cradle, and giggled as he and Clank placed a small robotic bird on the rims and pressed a button. The bird started to sing in a normal bird song before the beat changed to a rock and roll song which made Baby Daphne cry. Ratchet tried to turn it off but accidently tiped it and made it fall into the cradle, making his baby sister cry even more._

_When his mother came she picked up the robot bird and tapped her foot at Ratchet, who shuffled his foot while Clank stood beside him and said "I just wanted to make music for her."_

_Mrs. Spankenhiemer couldn't help but smile at her son and said "You did good, but next time, make it a lullaby."_

_Some Years later Ratchet was playing with his new baby brother Jake, who was at the time was learning how to walk when Baby Jake fell and started to cry. Without missing a beat Ratchet ran over with a teddy bear in hand and sat next to his baby brother saying "Don't cry Jake, don't cry." Baby Jake stopped crying but didn't grab the teddy, he grabbed Ratchet and hugged him tight. Ratchet smiled and hugged his baby brother tight._

_Years later, but still far from the day of their fateful vacation, Ratchet was sitting up a flying camera he invented out of scrap parts while Clank stood with the rest of the Spankenhiemers in front of their house before saying "Ok, here we go." he ran up to his family and pressed a button as they cried "Cheese!" The camera snapped a few pictures until it fell down on the grass. The family ran towards the pile of pictures and were disgusted to see pictures of the family's insides and skeletons as Ratchet sheepishly grinned and said "Uh, don't worry, it-it's just a bug. I can fix it!"_

_"Look!" Jake said, finding one photo that was indeed normal and the family smiled at it._

_"We are some family, huh?" Ratchet asked._

_"Yes," Mrs. Spankenhiemer said after she kissed her son "And we always will... always."_

* * *

Tears formed in Ratchet's eyes as he gazed at the very same photo he had kept and held it close as he tried to hold back yet a tear escaped his right eye and was tripping down his face. Doogus whimpered as he walked up to Ratchet before the Lombax gentley stroked the dog's head. Then he turned to the rest of the group and wiped his face as he said "There's no way i'm going to let that robotic mad man take away Mom and Dad... I had lost my family once, i'm not going to lose them ever again!"

The group cheered as Ratchet smiled and Said "Alright everybody, gear up and head out! We're going to Fastoon!"


	16. A Trap on Fastoon

**Chapter Eightteen: A Trap on Fastoon**

They blasted off for the Planet of Fastoon as fast as light and when the planet approuched them they all got ready for landing. "Don't Worry Mom and Dad," Ratchet said to himself "We're coming to get you back."

They landed with ease in the middle of a dusty platform and looked around as they saw age old carnage and Doofus sniffed out the sent of Mr. and Mrs. Spankenhiemer. Ratchet looked around, with his mind flickering from one memory to another from past to present as he tried to remain focued but failed.

"Ratchet!" Clank said "The others may have found mom and dad... Ratchet?"

Ratchet was too deep in his trance to even pay attention to his robot friend. He walked off deeper into the abandoned city and looked around, memories growing stronger as he walked forward. He looked around with a hint of familiarity in his eyes as he looked around the old destroyed houses as he thought '_I... I know this place... when i was... a baby...'_

The stopped for a while with Clank just a few feet behind him as he looked around the damaged town as a song played.

**Is this my past here before me,**

**Is this my story unfolding?**

**It's all here to discover, everything that i am,**

**Can this be what i've been seeking,**

**All my life i've been waiting for this,**

**And now these memories, will they make me see more?**

Ratchet looked around until he spotted some discarded toys for lombax children and other abandoned items. Apparently the lombax kids were taken away by their parents during the attack and had left their toys behind in the scuffle. Ratchet felt more sadden by the past attack the more he looked at the destruction of all that once used to be a living neighborhood until he spied a familier house with it's roof nearly torn off and the door nearly fallen from it's henges. Could this be... his house?

**Who am i? I wanna know where i belong,**

**I wanna know where i came from,**

**I wanna know the reason why i'm here, the way i am, feelings the things i feel**

Curiously, Ratchet pushed the door open and walked inside to see a dusty old place he barely reconized yet his memories reflected the entire area as his home, or what was left of it. He brushed dust off the rails of the stairs and Clank opened a closet to reveal lombax items perfectly preserved in boxs and dust. Then, hanging on the wall, Ratchet saw a photo, a family photo of his parents with himself as a baby. He took out his picture of the Spankenhiemers and compared them to his real family. The human family didn't look anything like him like Kaden did yet he knew nothing about his lombax family like the Spankenhiemers. It was all so very confusing how he knew one family so long yet failed to remember the other.

**It this my family, Can it really be them that i see?**

**My mother and father, and in their arms, can it really be me?**

**All these emotions, i can barely control,**

**Cause the family i have, is not the family i know**

**Who am i? I gotta know where i belong,**

**I gotta know where i came from,**

**I gotta know the reason why I'm here, the way I am, feeling the things I feel,**

Ratchet tuned to Clank, who was sharing the same feelings with him, and looked around even more to find many diffrent Lombax things, most of them were compaired to human things while others didn't.

**These spirits, calling me, familier voices haunting,**

**Disapearing taunting me, this is the choice I must make,**

**Cause I know where I belong, I know where I, I came from,**

**I know the reason why I must decide, and leave here,**

**The guy I am inside, a new world is clear for me to see,**

**To be who I was ment to be, like my father with my head held high,**

**Standing tall, and proud of all, that I am...**

Ratchet smiled when something clicked in his mind. Both of his familes were the same; they protected Ratchet and kept him safe, they took very good care for him and whatever they did, they did it for him. Kaden and his wife risked their very life to keep Ratchet alive and safe from the monster that attacked Fastoon and the Spankenhiemers continued that care, giving him and Clank more then anyone on earth could give them.

"I'm not just a lombax Clank," Ratchet said, finally speaking for the first time on the planet in years "I'm Ratchet Spankenhiemer, and i won't rest until my family is back together again and we get back home."

"Uh Ratchet?" Clank asked "I think we have a visitor."

Ratchet turned to see Dr. Nefarious standing at the doorway with a grin on his metalic face as he said "Oh isn't that sweet, just the way for a squishie to say. It makes me want to upchuck my cirtits."

"What are you doing here?" Ratchet asked angrily "How could to take away the only family i ever had, and the other lombaxs? What did they do to you that made you want to kill them!?"

"Oh no Lombax," Nefarious said "You've got it all wrong, i'm not the one who did this. Tachyon did."

"Who's Tachyon?" Clank asked.

"Someone who can't be with us today so he asked me to fill in for him instead." Nefarious answered witfully "But that's not why i'm here."

"Then why are you here?" Ratchet asked.

"Take a look outside." The robot said as he stepped out of the doorway. Ratchet, with his wrench at the ready, walked out of the house with Clank and were shocked to see not only their mom and dad but the rest of the Spankenhiemers, Azimuth, Zeptyr, Cronk, and Talywn bounded by eletrical bands with robots aiming guns at their heads.

"What-How-When!? N-Nefarious!" Ratchet cried "Let them go!"

"I don't think so." Nefarious said "Hit it Lawrence!"

Nefarious' robotic Butler Lewrence turned a dile and the bonds releaced a powerful shock of eletricity and the prisoners screamed in pain while Ratchet angrily lunged at the evil robot mastermind, knocking him off his feet while the butler turned off the eletro-shock bands.

Ratchet loomed over the robot with his wrench at the ready and said "Now you've done it. Nobody hurts my friends and family and gets away with it."

Nefarious teleported away again before Ratchet could slam his wrench in the robot's face and so did everyone else, leaving Ratchet and Clank alone

"No!" Ratchet cried.

"So much for your rescue party." Nefarious, who was standing on top of the roof said while Ratchet and Clank angrily stared at him "Now, i want you do go get something for me."

"I'll never help you." Ratchet said "Never!"

"Either you help me," Nefarious said "Or your family dies!"

"You... you wouldn't!" Ratchet shouted "If you even so much as touch one hair on any of them-"

"Not as long as you retrive the Lombax Treasure." Nefarious said "The Wrench-A-Tron. They say that with it, anyone can invent anything within a week when it would regularly take years. I'll sned the courdinants to your ship. But remember, no machine, no family. And you don't want to be an orphan again don't you?" then he vanished again.

Ratchet and Clank traded the same look, the look of anger at being blackmailed to look for a lombax treasure just for the sake of their friends and familes' safety.

"We've got to get back at him." Ratchet said "But how?"

"Maybe we can trick him." Clank said.

"With what?" Ratchet asked

"I... do not know." Clank said "But... when we find our idea, it will be good."

"Yeah," Ratchet said with a smile "It will be."


	17. Azimuth Confesses

**Chapter Nineteen: Azimuth Confesses**

They blasted through the cosmos on their way to another alien planet, a planet known as Magnus. Once they landed Ratchet and Clank jumped out of the ship and looked around the seaside village as they kept their eyes out for danger while they kept their eyes out for the so called, Lombax Treasure. Ratchet didn't want to help that evil robot at all but he kept imagining his family and his alien friends in mortal danger so he pressed onward with Clank holding the map the ship's computer printed out.

"That way Ratchet, the map says so." Clank said.

"Yeah, sure." Ratchet said uneasily with a hint of anger in his voice "Let's just get it over with."

As they trecked forward they all grew very worried for their loved ones, if only they had any idea what was happening back up in orbit.

* * *

Meanwhile in a large cell The Spankenhiemers, Talywn, Cronk, Zephyr and Alizter stood in their eletrical prison while Lawrence cleaned a few things nearby along with some guards.

"Let me outta here!" Cronk cried "You can't do this to me! I demand my rights! I know several general branches who would love to blow your stinking butts all the way to the nearest sun to be obiliverated!"

"Oh shut it will ya?" Zepher asked "You've been at this for two hours, and all it's done is give me a headache."

"I didn't know robots could get headaches." Grandpa said.

"You don't know our advance technology," Zepher said "Something i wouldn't expect from..." he then heard Talywn 'cough' and turned to see her with an 'Don't you dare finish that sentance' look in her eyes and said "Er, um, I mean, who wants to here a story to past the time? I know several about the Gadget Knights and the Clockwork table!"

"How about the story about a couple of chump robots who kept annoying the prisoners and were suddenly reprogrammed into mimes?" Daphne asked in an annoyed tone.

"How about a story of how one Lombax caused the death of many others, leading to their departure?"

The group turned to face the General who had spoken for the first time since capture as he stroked his fingers across a pocket watch of his with a picture of himself and Kaden together as Grandma said "Something tells me this story is something you've been wanting to tell someone else for years."

Azimuth sighed and said "Alright, i'll tell you all. Once upon a time, the Lombaxs were once known for our brilliant enginearing, our creations and our ideals for the future. We were pratically reasponsable for the most advanced machines ever created. Then one day, there came an evil race of aliens known as Cragmites during the Great War. We overcame them and sent them to another dimention... all but one, whom we took pity on and rasied as one of our own before he learned who and what he really was. His named was Percival Tachyon."

* * *

We cut to a flashback as we cut to a court room filled with Lombaxs with a small termite like alien wearing red kingly clothes stood before them and spoke of plans for highly advanced robot devices and do dads galor as Azimuth's voice continued to narrated.

"_He promised us more weapons and more support then we had even had before even with our own technology. He had grown smart, he had grown wise, but... he had been grown into something that even Kaden could see as a person whom he warned others not to trust."_

We cut to Azimuth, who looked younger back then, and Tachyon in a private room with smiles on their faces. Azimuth took out many files and blue prints as well as a bag of bolts (Which was used as money) and Tachyon nodded happily and shook hands with the general, who was unaware that he had just made a deal with a tyrant and a monster.

_"I, on the other hand, failed to see the danger in Tachyon's eyes and provided him everything, i granted him full access to everything, our secrets, our technology, all while unaware of what damage such an act this would cause. And once he was finished... i never could've imagined what he'd done."_

We cut to a burning city as Lombaxs screamed and ran for their very lifes while Tachyon marched forward with his army and rampaged around the mass chaos. Azimuth could only watch in horor at the damage he had created. "Alister!" He heard Kaden cry as his his old friend ran towards him with a crying Baby Ratchet in his arms.

"Kaden!" Azimuth cried "Oh Kaden, i'm so sorry! You were right and i- look out!"

He pushed his friend down and stood over his friend as he held his baby child while shielding his best friend with his double sided wrench in his hands before a pile of rubble could crush them. The general used his wrench to block the attacks while Kaden turned to his friend and said "We have to get out of here."

"But the Lombaxs!" Azimuth cried.

"Don't worry," Kaden said "You just keep everyone as safe as you can with the others. I've got to protect my child."

Azimuth didn't want his best friend to leave but once he saw the tearful look in Baby Ratchet's eyes he knew he couldn't say no. He gently stroked his best friend's baby's head and said "Use my ship, i just upgraded it so you should be able to get away as fast as you can."

"Thank you, dear friend." Kaden said before he ran towards the ship while Baby Ratchet waved good bye at the general.

* * *

Back at the present he gazed upwards at the group and said "Everyone was safely protected, though most were already killed by Tachyon. I protected the lombaxs before they left to another dimention, but because of what i've done, they refused to let me join them. So i was sent to Exile. And when i tried to contact Kaden, all i got was nothing but static. I tried and tried again as hard as i could for endless hours before i realized the truth... Kaden had been killed... along with his son. At that moment... i would've traded anything to get my very best friend back."

The group remained quiet the whole time as the general continued "I wandered around the galaxy for years until at last Tachyon's goon Nefarious found me and shot me down, crash landing on the one planet we thought wouldn't have highly advanced intelegent life, Planet Earth... no offence to you Spankenhiemrs of course."

"None taken." the Spankenhiemer family said as Doofus barked.

"Once i crash landed i met Racthet, of course i didn't know it at the time until i saw him in the moonlight... once i did... i was suddenly filled with hope... if Ratchet had survived all those years... then surely Kaden must have... only it turned out only Ratchet survived and Kaden... died in a fire on the planet."

"I'm sure Kaden dosn't blame you for everything that's happened." Mrs. Spankenhiemer said as she placed her hand on his shoulder "Nobody does. You didn't know of what Tachyon had planned and neither had anyone else. I'm sure Kaden wouldn't hold it aginst you... and i'm sure he's very proud of you for training my- i mean, his son into a fine hero."

Azimuth smiled and said "And, truely you've been a perfect mother for Ratchet for all those years. And you truely are a wise parent, just like Kaden himself. and... it's _your_ son now. I just wish i hadn't had left him unprotected. Now this, if only i had known sooner."

Doofus then sadly sat and let out a sad, lonely howl. However, the howl suddenly short cirtited the entire cage and a few robots, even Lawrence, Cronk and Zepthr before the cage suddenly evaporated and Talywn said "Quick, everyone! We're free! Let's get out of here!"

After their circits returned to normal, Cronk and Zephyr joined the group with Zephyr carrying Doofus as Cronk said "You know, i've always loved this little ball of fur and fluff from the very moment we rescued him."

"Me too!" Zephyr cried happily while Doogus barked happily. Now they all were free and were now making their getaway. There was only one thing left, return to Ratchet and Clank on Magus and get the upper hand on Nefarious one and for all.


	18. Outsmarting Nefarious

**Chapter Twenty: Outsmarting Nefarious**

Ratchet and Clank soon found themselfs facing a door blocking a cave's entrance, written in lombax and Clank turned to Ratchet, who nodded before the lombax placed his hand on the door and, by the lombax's touch, the door opened and the two walked forwards into the cave where they looked around before they stumbled upon a strange wrench on top of a platform, which looked a little like Ratchet's own wrench, as Ratchet stared at it and turned to Clank.

"That's it?" Ratchet asked "This is the Lombax Treasure? Oh come on, It just looks like a regular wrench!"

"Ratchet," Clank said "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Not now pal," Ratchet said as he approuched the wrench "I have to get this thing so we can get our family back."

He reached out for the wrench but once he did his arm just past right through the wrench! It was a hologram!

"What the-" Ratchet replied in sudden shock before suddenly the hologram vanished and Clank cried "It is a trap! Ratchet, Look out!"

A large boulder nearly crushed Ratchet but thanks to Clank's warnings Ratchet was able to move out of the way just in time before he could be harmed and grabbed Clank, running out of the area as lazers nearly blasted them and trap floors opened up from below them yet thanks to Ratchet's wrench and Clank's propellers they managed to escape the deadly booby traps and save their lives.

They blasted out of the cave as fast as the wind thanks to Ratchet's Hover boots and he hung on to Clank as the pair hugged each other tightly while screaming before they landed safely outside before the cave doors collapsed.

Ratchet and Clank sat there in the dust after the rock slide had settled down and Ratchet asked "What... just... happened?"

"It appears that the so called 'Lombax Treasure' was just nothing more then just a booby trap to trick theives and crooks." Clank explained

"And it also tricked you," Nefarious said as he stepped out of the shadows behind a tree while Ratchet and Clank turned and ready to attack "But what it didn't do was kill you! You were suppose to die!"

"Think again bolt butt," Ratchet said "I've watched movies before and i'd reconize betrayal and double crossing when i see it. You've been lying to us from the start and tried to use my kinds own traps and tricks aginst me to kill me."

"Ooh, aren't we mister smarty pants?" Nefarious asked in a mocking tone "Just look at me, i come from a premitive, squishy inhabited planet and i learn stuff from movies. Isn't Earth just the darnest space rock to live in?"

"Listin here," Ratchet said, through his snarl as he grinded his teeth "Nobody calls my home planet a space rock with primative creatures and gets away with it. Earth my not be as highly advanced as the other planets i've been dragged across in my adventures to bring back the one family i've known in years but let me tell you, it's not a bad place to live in and it's not half as dumb or worthless like your plans!"

"How dare you!" Nefarious snarled "Just for that, i'm going to make you pay for it! By killing the one thing that will be sure to pull your heart strings, by killing your family before your very eyes!"

Ratchet snarled before he lunged forward but Nefarious had already pulled out a switch and turned it, causing a loud explosion that made Ratchet and Clank loom up in time to see something blowing up in orbit as the mad robot shout "Haha! Too late Lombax! You'll never see your family again!"

"No!" Ratchet cried in horror.

Suddenly a rock was tossed at Nefarious's face and the robot fell down on the ground before Ratchet and Clank turned to see the Spankenhiemers. Azimuth, Talywn, Cronk, and Zephyr standing a few feet behind the robot as Mr. Spankenhiemer said "And that's for messing with my son."

"Guys!" Ratchet cried happily as he ran towards his family and hugged them all with Clank who asked "How did you escape the ship?"

"Thank Doofus," Azimuth said as he pet the dog's head "His howling short circited the cage we were stuck in and we escaped before Nefarious realized that."

"Good boy Doofus," Ratchet said as he pet his dog while the mutt licked the lombax's face happily as he laughed "Easy boy, down!" Ratchet felt joy in his heart as he looked at his family, the family he had known and loved for years and knew that he was happy with the Spankenhiemers. It just felt so good to be together with his family again.

Nefarious picked himself up and angrily snarled, saying "You horrible, squishy, disgusting bags of water sacks! I should've probed you all when i had the chance!"

"Back off bub," Ratchet said, standing before his family as a shield with Clank as he said "Nobody threatens my family and gets away with it. No more Running away, fight me like a man you chicken!"

"You asked for it!" Nefarious shouted as he blasted forward and knocked Ratchet out of the way of his friends and family and right into an open field before trying to claw him with his metalic hands. Ratchet used his wrench to block the robot as he tried to harm the lombax every time, but every time it was becoming so close he didn't know what to do, keep fighting with his wrench or try to use a portable weapon he always lugged around.

Suddenly, with a twist of his arm, Nefarious grabbed the lombax's tail and yanked it as hard as he could.

"OUCH!" Ratchet yelled as he grabbed his tail, making him drop his wrench which allowed the robot to grab Ratchet's neck and held him upwards while the Lombax tried to break free. He tried to pull the metalic fingers off around his neck but they grasped tighter every time. He wished he had a plan right about now as his cheeks turned purple and Nefarious said "Any last words Squishy lombax?"

Just then Jake appeared with the others far behind as he tossed rocks at Nefarious shouting "Leave my big brother alone!"

"You again?" Nefarious asked "What's it going to take to get rid of an annoying pest like you!? Well, after i strange your so called 'brother' i think a nice long stay in a nice secluted cell with the rest of your misrable family should change your personality."

Jake tossed another rock at the robot and the robot angrily snarled as he pinned Jake down with his foot and cried "That's it! I'm going to rip that ugly head right off your neck!"

At that a burst of powerful energy raced through the lombax's body as a fire burned in his eyes while he yelled "Don't you DARE touch him!" at those words he ripped the fingers off the robot before he punched the evil robot's head, which spun around the mad robot's body while Ratchet regained his wrench and gabe the robot a great big whack which forced to robot off the boy and Ratchet stood behind Jake before attacking again, this time he showed no mercy.

Then, with one final whack, Ratchet had beaten Nefarious as he flew overhead and crash landed in a tree, where the crash caused him to loose control of his circits and dance a silly dance before finally shutting down.

Ratchet took a few deep breaths before he turned to his little brother with a smile and said "And that's what happens when you mess with my little brother." Jake smiled and hugged his big brother tightly who returned the favor by hugging him tightly back.

"Well, i think the Galatic federation will be happy to learn we've just caught Nefarious." Talywn said.

"Do you think our phones can work beyond the galaxy?" Mr. Spankenhiemer asked. Everyone just laughed happily.


	19. Returning to Earth

**Chapter Twenty One: Returning to Earth**

Ratchet and Clank stood before a large group of aliens known as the Federal Concil as heroes of the galaxy while Talywn, Zephyr, Cronk and Azimuth stood behind them along with the Spankenhiemers, who watched proudly as the conseilwoman (Lilo and Stitch) wrapped up her speech saying "And so, for braviry beyond the cosmos and for the capture of the evil Nefarious, i here by award you both the Medal of Heroes. May the stars shine gracefully in your pressence in the far future."

A robot gave Ratchet and Clank medals which shined a brilliant shine of pure gold and everyone cheered happily as Ratchet and Clank waved happily as everyone cheered their names.

"I'm so proud of our boy," Mrs. Spankenhiemer told her husband "He's grown to become a wonderful hero!"

"So am i honey," Mr. Spankenhiemer said "So am i."

Azimuth smiled and opened his pocket watch to see the picture of himself and Kaden, whispering to himself "Oh Kaden, if only you could see your son Ratchet now... i bet your just as proud as i am."

Ratchet and Clank were soon mobbed by reporters and photogropthers as they snapped pictures and interviewed the hereos as they answered happily to each question the reporters offered.

Then the final question was asked by a reporter who said "Now that you've defeated the very same evil alien who abducted your family and more, what do you plan to do now?"

"Well," Ratchet said "I've thought about it and... we've decided to go back to earth. After all, we still have a few things to do, call it a couple of knots left to tie first before we do anything else. Like, finally returning our family back home. But hey, if the univerce needs saving, don't hesitate coming to me. I'm ready for anything."

"And we can help to!" Jake said happily as he waved his left arm around. Ratchet smiled and said "Sure, me and my family too. After all, who can say their family gets to cruse the entire galaxy?"

* * *

The Spankenhiemers' house was dark, quiet and empty, just as the Spankenhimers left it before they left for their vacation. Suddenly the lights came on and the Spankenhiemers, Ratchet, Clank and the rest of the group appeared inside the house with everything the family had brought on thier vacation in tact.

"Sorry about having your family's vacation ruined by sudden alien abduction Ratchet." Talywn said.

"Ah, no biggie." The lombax said with a grin "It was worth it to have such adventures and to see and learn stuff Clank and i never knew we could do."

"And after all that time on one alien planet to another, just being at home seems like the perfect vacation to me." Grandpa said "I just never thought i'd miss it so much."

"I'm actually looking forward to School tomorrow," Daphne said "Provided that we take a day or two to re-settle."

"Fine by me." Mr. Spankenhiemer said with a smile.

"Uh, Ratchet?" Talywn asked "May i talk to you for a moment?"

"Uh, sure." Ratchet said before Talywn dragged him out of the house and flew him upwards on the roof as the moon shined down below and Ratchet asked "So... what's so inportent that you had to drag me up here in the first place?"

"This." Talywn said before she kissed him full on the mouth. Ratchet was surprised but smiled as he savored the kiss so sweatly and dearly the lombax didn't want it to end. He had seen kissing before growing up but never imagined that something like this could be so... wonderful. Their tails wrapped around each other as they kissed and they tied together in a easy slip knot before they untangled and curled around each other.

Snap! Snap! Snap!

Ratchet and Talywn parted when they heard a camera flashing and were embaressed to see Clank and Jake, who had teleported to the roof with cameras in their hands, giggled playfully at them while Ratchet moaned "Clank! Jake! Do you mind?!"

"Sorry," Jake said "We couldn't resist."

Ratchet sighed as he turned to Talywn and said "Little brothers, what are you gonna do with them?"

"You sure are lucky to have him though," Talywn said "He's like you're best friend growing up who you live with."

"Yeah," Ratchet said before he wispered "I'm still going to get back at those two for this though."

"Miss Apogee?" Cronk called from the front yard as he stood next to Azimuth and Zephyr "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah, i'm ready." Talywn said before she gave Ratchet a quick kiss on his cheek and said "Bye Ratchet, see you later."

"Yeah, same here." Ratchet said. He used the hover boots to fly back down and he and his family watched as Talywn, her war robots and Azimuth disapeared back to their ship, which was still in orbit, and looked up to see their ship blasting away from sight.

* * *

The Next morning everything pratically returned to normal for the Spankenhiemers as Ratchet narrated

_Ratchet: And that's the whole story. I not only got my family back but i earned a medal for my adventures in taking down Nefarious and learning more and more about who and what i was. It felt so good to be back home with the people who care about me and even Clank enjoys to be surrounded with familier faces after such a long time away from home. The Spankenhiemers returned to life without any problems but with stories to tell about their adventure, which made them very popular, and earning me and Clank a good name can you belive it._

In the Ratchet was tinkering with a teleporter with Clank before they finished it and Clank turned it on to show a digital picture of the Apogee Space Station. Ratchet placed a bouquet of rainbow flowers into a compartment before pressing the button he marked 'Send' and the flowers vanished.

Talywn, who had her own teleporter, was reciving the flowers Ratchet had sent to her and she smiled as she took hold of them and smelled them, which made her smile as she sighed sweetly.

_Not only that, but i just got myself a girlfriend. She's really quite a nice girl when you get to know her more. Heck, it's because of her i learned lombax words and lombax history! So i really owe her a lot for all she'd done for me. And boy is she a great kisser._

Azimuth drove his ship around the regions of space with a much needed feeling of happiness and confidence as he took out his pocket watch to see his old photo of his friend, but also inside was a photo of a grown Ratchet, Clank and the Spankenheimer family with the general.

_For General Azimuth, i've never seen him look so happy before. He said that he was proud of the lombax i had grown into and said to keep it up. He also promised to find a way to bring back the lombaxs, but for now he would cruse around for any hint of adventure and rescue he comes across during his travels. Like Talywn, he keeps visiting earth time to time and every time i show them lots of things Earth has in store._

Back with Ratchet, who hopped onto his hover board with Clank on his back, he sailed across the ground with ease and great skill as passing humans cheered for him, even the ones who used to misjudge him gave him cheers and high fives as he passed by. Then he drove his board over a gap in the road where he and Clank whooped for joy as they jumped over it.

_As for me, i've just became the most popular guy in the whole world. I haven't been popular in years! At least got the good kind, it felt great to be known outside my hometown as a hero rather then just an alien. If you ask me, life couldn't be any more perfect. As for what i was going to do in the future? Would i stay on earth or move to another planet? Well, let's just say, it'll be out of this world for sure._

**THE END!**


End file.
